Almira's Story
by DarkraixCresselia
Summary: Fighting...that was all I ever knew after I was four months old. Fighting dog cells and winning. Nothing else mattered...until I met Thrax. My life was changed. My OC's life story. Thrax comes later. Will be writing till the end of Osmosis Jones.
1. Prologue

_**A/N After becoming a fan of the movie, Osmosis Jones, I made an OC: a pet hyena for Thrax, named Almira. I decided to introduce her by telling her life story. Her picture can be found in my DeviantART gallery; I go as DarkraixCresselia there.**_

_**I own only Almira and any other characters you won't recognize. The ones you DO recognize from OJ are owned by Warner Brothers.**_

* * *

><p>As Thrax and I fell towards the cup of alcohol on the false eyelash, my life flashed before my eyes; the pain and suffering, and the satisfaction of cutting down my greatest enemy.<p>

I haven't introduced myself, have I? The name's Almira. I'm a hyena-shaped cell that helps to cause fevers. I'm not exactly a "cell", but I'm not exactly a virus or germ either, sort of a combination. I have orange fur, red eyelids, ears, spots, and flaming paws, light orange ear linings, a flaming yellow mane and tail, long pink claws, sharp white teeth, pale yellow eyes, and a purple collar.

You probably want to know how I got in this situation: stuck on a false eyelash, with one of the most deadliest viruses, towards a cup of alcohol, which will dissolve germs. Well, I'd tell you, but I think it'd be best to tell you everything I know; basically, my life story. From when I was born, to when I met Thrax, and finally to how we were falling to our doom.

* * *

><p>You probably think you know how Thrax and I met. Maybe I was his pet as a child, and as we grew up, we got into so much trouble, we became criminals. Heh, yeah-no.<p>

Or I was owned by someone else, who was abusing me, and Thrax rescued me as a child, and the rest is history. Yeah, still no.

Wait, I got it! As a pup, I was found by Thrax on the street, cold, hungry and abandoned, and he raised me. Nopety-nopety-no.

See, those are good guesses, but they're all so cliché; overused. No, my story is different. Like I was an adult when I met Thrax, and already had a vicious and mistrusting attitude. So how did I become someone who acted like a wild animal around anyone but Thrax, to whom I acted like a puppy-dog to? Well, that will all be explained very soon, don't you worry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN I know, very short, but that's how quite a few prologues are. I guess it's to raise suspense. Did I?**_

**_I'll try to write the next chapter soon, and try not to become distracted by my other stories. I'll try and do the same with them as well._**


	2. Chapter 1

**_A/N After becoming a fan of the movie, Osmosis Jones, I made an OC: a pet hyena for Thrax, named Almira. I decided to introduce her by telling her life story. Her picture can be found in my DeviantART gallery; I go as DarkraixCresselia there._**

**_I own only Almira and any other characters you won't recognize. The ones you DO recognize from OJ are owned by Warner Brothers._**

* * *

><p>I was born to another hyena-shaped germ (let's just call me and my kind germs, ok?) that resided in a real hyena. She and her clan had laid in wait to give that hyena, which lived in the San Francisco Zoo in California, a fever caused by an illness.<p>

My mother gave birth to me while waiting for that event. Like real hyenas, I was born with my eyes open and my teeth showing. When I saw her, I immediately knew she was my mother. Don't ask me why, it's instincts, I suppose.

My mother looked like me: orange fur, red eyelids, ears and flaming paws, yellow flaming mane and tail, and pink claws. Her eyes were a bright red with specks of orange though, while mine were pale yellow. When we saw each other for the first time, we loved each other instantly. I was always a mama's girl, following in her wake, learning to breathe fire and use my claws to burn. I made several mistakes, of course, but I learned from them.

Eventually, when I was four months old, we had to go our separate ways. Sure I was sad, but I was a big girl; I could take care of myself. And I was able to join the hyena ranks to cause the fever. Hey, it sounds sadistic and cruel, but we're just doing our jobs; what we were born to do. We didn't question it, or try and go against it.

I stood with all of the other hyena germs, shoulder-to-shoulder, staring straight ahead; ready to bolt when the signal sounded. That would mean the Hyena Immunity would not be watching; it would be then we could make our move. I crouched down slightly, muscles poised to spring forward.

*Rrrroaaarr!* That was the signal! We all sprang forward, breathing fire to the ground as we went. I lit my claws as we went, making them glow and my feet look as though they were on fire. They left fiery pawprints as I ran, breathing streams of fire along the streets and walls of the city. The inside of any organism was like a city; animals were no exception.

As we run amuck causing fires and scaring off cells, I noticed a peculiar tunnel, leading towards the mouth. Looking around, I didn't see anyone. So I decided to go exploring, giving the body a sore throat in the process. Following that tunnel proved to be the biggest mistake that would ever change my life.

Hey, I was only four months old, equivalent to a teenage human; I was stupid and naïve. Of course, you wonder what would happen in live if stupid decisions weren't made.

All right, where was I? Oh yes, I was trotting through the throat along the gum line, claws still glowing. Every once in a while, I'd blow a spark of fire here and there. As soon as I saw the front of the mouth slowly open, I got even more curious. I looked forward, and saw a huge being. It was enormous! It looked like a white or red cell or non-animal germ, but had different colors and textures. _This must be the 'humans' the other cells of the body spoke of._ I had thought to myself.

Suddenly, the hyena I was in coughed. Before I knew what was happening, I found myself sailing towards the human in a very fast pace. I was very scared. As soon as I landed on the human's nose, I ran inside with literally my tail between my legs and a very scared look on my face. I ran past the Immunity that kept a watch out for any pollen, dust and any other specimens that would sometimes come into the nose. I didn't care that they shot hot snot pods at me as I went, all I wanted to do was get somewhere safe.

As soon as I came upon a city, I stopped. I sat down, panting, and looked around. It looked like the hyena city I was accustomed to, but bigger; much bigger.

I walked through the streets, looking around wide-eyed. The only time I had been in a city at the time was in the hyena, and that was only to cause the fever. I wonder to this day what happened in that hyena. Did the clan succeed in causing the fever only to be destroyed with medicine, or were they able to take it down? I will never know.

"Halt!" I looked ahead and saw three white blood cells, all wearing Immunity uniforms. The one in front, who smelled of doughnuts and coffee, pointed a gun at me. "What is it?" One of his comrades whispered.

"Looks like a hyena germ." The other one answered. "Must've come here when that hyena coughed."

"Do we kill it?"

"Of course!" The lead cell snapped, not lowering his gun an inch. "Any virus, germ or unknown specimen could be dangerous! We don't know what this _thing_," He gestured at me. "Could do!"

I felt offended and scared at the same time. So while Officer Oblivious was distracted, I snuck past them and towards an alleyway. I was nearly home free until one of his friends exclaimed, "Hey, it's getting away!"

I jumped at the sudden noise and bolted down the sidewalk, hearing shots after me. "Get back here!" I heard them shout. As if I would listen; I was a wild animal germ that listened to no one, not someone's pet! I finally ducked into an alleyway and hid under some boxes, breathing slowly and deeply. I was very scared that the Immunity cells would find me.

Luckily, they ran past, not noticing that I had seemingly disappeared. As soon as their footsteps disappeared, I walked out and shook myself off. I felt tired and hungry after that run. I sniffed around, but could find no food. I walked through the shadows of the town, searching hungrily for food.

I soon found a young red blood cell eating a sandwich that smelled very good. I snuck up to the child, sniffing and licking my lips hungrily. When the little boy noticed me, his eyes widened. Then he held out his sandwich. "Hi, Doggy." He whispered. "Want a bite?"

To this day, I despise being mistaken for a dog. But I didn't care at the moment; I was hungry! I snatched the sandwich away and ran down the sidewalk, oblivious to the upset cell child and angry protests of his mother. As soon as I came upon an alleyway, I stopped and wolfed down the sandwich. It was a human equivalent of roast beef. It tasted delicious!

Once I finished it and was full and happy, I began exploring again, making sure to stay in the shadows. It was soon growing dark through, and I was growing weary. I found an empty alleyway with an old tarp held up between two crates, forming a tent, with a moldy cushion underneath. Hardly caring, I crawled underneath, turned in circles on the cushion, and lay down with a sigh, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN Another short chapter, that also is a bit rushed. But I'd like to get to the main plot, explaining some things about Almira, like how she turned out to "hate everyone but Thrax" Actually, it's more on the lines of trust; she doesn't trust anyone but Thrax. Like I said, this will be explained later.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_A/N After becoming a fan of the movie, Osmosis Jones, I made an OC: a pet hyena for Thrax, named Almira. I decided to introduce her by telling her life story. Her picture can be found in my DeviantART gallery; I go as DarkraixCresselia there._**

**_I own only Almira and any other characters you won't recognize. The ones you DO recognize from OJ are owned by Warner Brothers._**

**_RavageThyCorpse: Hey, you found this :D XD I'm glad you like this. I like the name Almira too._**

* * *

><p>The next day, I woke up and began walking around again, keeping in the shadows, of course. Cell children would occasionally pull their mother's hands and point at the "pretty doggy", but I was already gone by the time they looked.<p>

As I trotted along, I heard a low growling. Looking towards I was going, I saw a vicious-looking dog cell. He was big, with hard muscles and sharp teeth. He was a dark green color with pale green eyes.

Behind him, holding him by a leash, was a tall, thin germ. His skin was green, and his eyes were yellow-green. He wore a purple and blue plaid sweater, a red vest, dark brown pants, and black boots. He held a cane in his left hand, the dog's leash in the right, and wore a cowboy hat on his head. His name was Mr. Preemer.

"Now whatcha suppose a beast like this's doin' in the city of Jack, eh Hirschhorn?" He asked in a slight western accent.

The dog called Hirschhorn just growled at me. Summoning my courage, I arched my back and growled, showing my sharp white teeth. "You think you can best my best fightin' dog, Hyena?" Mr. Preemer unhooked Hirschhorn from his leash and pushed him forward. "Get'er! Get'er!" He snapped.

Before I could prepare myself, the big dog tackled me. We went rolling as he bit at my legs and neck. I scratched at him with my claws, drawing plasma, which was the cell/germ/virus equivalent of blood. Pushing back with my hind feet, I rolled Hirschhorn over onto his back. Pinning him to the ground with my right paw, I raised my left front paw over my head and lit my claws up. I lit the claws on my right paw as well. I scratched at the poor dog over and over. I was scared and fighting for my life, mind you. Mr. Preemer sicked his dog on me, and I was only defending myself.

Finally having enough, I held Hirschhorn down with my paws, claws smoldered out, and held my mouth around his neck. Before I could deliver the fatal blow, I heard…_Clapping?_

I looked up, confused. Mr. Preemer had his cane leaning against his hip and was slowly clapping his hands, smirking. I let Hirschhorn go and stood over him; he was still alive, but not for long if he didn't get medical attention. But I wasn't worried about him; why was his owner applauding me, when I had nearly killed his dog? It made no sense.

"Yer a real fighter." He said, slowly ceasing his clapping. "Hirschhorn was a tough fighter. But you got yer firepowers t'help ya. I think you can make me twice, maybe even three times as much money as he did."

I didn't understand how I could make him money, but I was smart enough to put two and two together, assuming he meant I could fight other dogs. Before I could fully comprehend, he grabbed me by the scruff and tied the forgotten leash around my muzzle and neck. Growling, I tossed my head around. But I couldn't get it off.

Holding the leash, Mr. Preemer pulled Hirschhorn onto his shoulders and stood up. "Wait til' th'boys see what I got." He chuckled. I already didn't like him.

* * *

><p>Soon, we came upon a warehouse I'm the back of the right hand. Outside was a pen made of crates. There were also cages with leftover meats for the dogs. Mr. Preemer pushed Hirschhorn into one and dragged me into the warehouse. "Puncher! Hangnail! C'mere an' see what I got!"<p>

Two germs came in. One, Puncher, looked very strong. He had big hands and wore a brown holey shirt and pants, black boots, and a black eye patch. He was an average green, with pea-green eyes.

Hangnail was tall and thin. He wore a black shirt, shiny leather jacket, black jeans, brown boots, and a dirty bowler's hat.

"What's that?" Puncher asked with a tough-guy's attitude.

"This is what I wanted you guys t'see. She beat up ol' Hirschhorn, she did." Mr. Preemer laughed. "Ya'll shoulda seen it!"

"So why did you bring her here?" Hangnail asked in a Spanish accent.

"'Cause I wanna train 'er t'fight. I think she can make us a lotta dough. Now, c'mon, an' help me get'er into the stall."

Puncher walked up and began helping to drag me into a stall. Once I was pushed in, they shut the door. I scratched around, trying to find a way out. While I did, the germs laughed at me. Growing frustrated, I turned and ran as fast as I could in the small stall towards the door. Lighting my claws, I leapt at the door, burning it. I leapt over the germs and turned to them, arching my back and baring my sharp teeth. "Whoa, Nellie!" Mr. Preemer exclaimed.

"Easy!" Hangnail said, holding out his hands. "Easy, girl!"

I growled deeply, pumping up the heat in my claws. Taking a deep breath, I roared, causing a stream of fire to billow out.

"Duck!" Puncher pushed Mr. Preemer and Hangnail down, narrowly avoiding the fire. Sighing, Mr. Preemer adjusted his hat. "We're gonna have t'pull out th'big guns, boys."

* * *

><p>For months afterwards, they trained me to fight. They'd tie me to posts with chains and tease me with sticks and rags, jumping back and forth. "C'mon, Girl!" They'd exclaim. "C'mon, get it! Get it, Girl!"<p>

Growling, I'd snap at the sticks and rags. Sometimes I grabbed them and snapped the sticks and tore the rags. They'd do it day after day until my throat was too sore to growl. I still snapped anyway. Soon it came to the point I snapped at anything that came to close.

They also made me run laps to build up my muscles. Sometimes they'd put shoes on me to prevent me my use of my claws; other times, I ran barefooted. They'd run me ragged so I'd collapse in my cage, which happened to be fire-retardant.

If you think this isn't so bad, I wasn't finished. If I didn't do something right, they'd beat me. Most of the time with a whip. It stung badly. Sometimes I bled. When I finally tore the stinging torture device apart, they used something worse: Mr. Preemer's cane. It hurt so badly! I'd have bruises that stayed for days. I was lucky they never broke my bones, of course.

This training and constant beatings changed me. I became so vicious, I growled and snapped at anyone who came too close. But it was only because I was scared. The constant beatings made me think anyone wanted to beat me. So I kept them away. I was never petted or scratched behind the ears or loved. I used to feel miserable, but my heart hardened and guarded against those emotions. All I knew of was hatred.

Soon, while training me on the chains, I managed to get a tiny taste of revenge. Mr. Preemer was teasing me with a rag again. He jumped back and forth, wiggling the white object in my face. I grabbed it and held on as he pulled. His hands inched up the rag to my mouth until I let go and quickly bit him.

"Ahh!" He jumped back and gripped his hand. I was worried he would beat me, but didn't show my fear; instead, I growled, showing my sharp teeth and flaring my fiery yellow mane. I had developed three big flame-like bangs on my forehead. The front two flared around, while the third curved back and pointed at the back of my neck.

Instead of beating me, Mr. Preemer nodded to his pals, "I think she's ready."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN Almira's past, especially this part, is based on **_**White Fang_. He was trained to fight dogs after he beat a Saint Bernard. So I decided to use this for Almira, showing how she became aggressive._**

**_Mr. Preemer's name was inspired by the hyena disease, or premature physeal closure, which effects cattle. I can't remember where I found the dog's name. Puncher and Hangnail are just tough-guy names._**

**_I can't promise that Thrax will be in the next chapter; he'll debut in at least the fourth, _that_ I can promise._**


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N After becoming a fan of the movie, Osmosis Jones, I made an OC: a pet hyena for Thrax, named Almira. I decided to introduce her by telling her life story. Her picture can be found in my DeviantART gallery; I go as DarkraixCresselia there.**_

_**I own only Almira and any other characters you won't recognize. The ones you DO recognize from OJ are owned by Warner Brothers.**_

_**RavageThyCorpse: I always answer back to my reviews :D Unfortunately, this one doesn't have our favorite red virus :( But the next one will, I promise :D**_

* * *

><p>One day, a germ came with his fighting dog cell to challenge me. I was stuck in the cage, which had a tarp draped over it, concealing my identity. For all the germs and viruses knew, I was a regular dog cell. As my opponent was led into the ring, Mr. Preemer crouched by my cage in the back, staring at me. "Alright, Girl, I want'cha t'go in there, an' win this one." He began rattling my cage with his cane.<p>

I _hated _it when he did that! Growling savagely, I bit at the cane and bars. This excited Mr. Preemer. "Get mad! C'mon, get angry!" He left as Hangnail stood on a crate overlooking the pen.

"Gentlemen, on three." He announced. Puncher climbed on top of my cage and took hold of the door, ready to lift. "Uno...dos...tres!"

On "tres", Spanish for three, the opponent let his dog go; at the same time, Puncher lifted the door of my cage. I jumped out growling, ignoring the surprised gasps of the crowd. I barely had time to defend myself when the dog tackled me onto my back. I kicked at the dog in the stomach with my hind feet and bit at its throat. It grabbed my ear and bit down hard. Growling savagely, I scratched at him with my glowing claws, giving him burns. I pushed him over so I was on top of him, held him down with my right paw and raised my left paw high over my head. Claws still on fire, I slashed across the dog's neck. It laid still.

As cheers sounded, I backed away from the dog and sat down, feeling slightly guilty. We were both fighting for our lives against each other, and one of us was injured so gravely, I don't think he made it.

But Mr. Preemer and his buddies didn't seem guilty. No, they walked around collecting bets and tips in their hats and badmouthing the owner of the dog that had lost. Then, Puncher shoved me into my cage and tossed in a small piece of meat, my reward for winning. I scarfed it down in a hurry. I sat down and looked at myself, sighing. Because they didn't feed me much, I was thinner than other hyenas. Earlier in the months, I had a thin waist, but now, I could just barely feel my ribs if I laid my paw on my rib area. I didn't know how long I'd be able to last at this rate.

I couldn't worry about that though. Day after day, week after week I fought dogs of all shapes, sizes and strengths, always winning, no matter what. When I won, I got food; I got double portions if I killed my opponent. I built a name for myself: the Flaming Death.

I didn't like that name. It sounded more like a name for an object than a living hyena-germ. I longed for a real one. Of course, that didn't matter to Mr. Preemer.

One night, after three hard fights, he came to my cage. I poked my head up and growled in warning. "Easy, Flame." He said. "You done good t'night." He held up a piece of meat. "Gotcha somethin' good." He stepped forward to give it to me. When he got too close, I growled in warning. He stopped, straightened up, and tossed the meat to the ground just out of my reach. "That's right." He nodded, smirking. "Just keep hatin' me, Flame." He turned and left.

I reached for the food between the bars, but couldn't quite reach. Finally, I gave up and settled on staring at the meat, stomach growling, while Mr. Preemer's words ran through my mind. _Just keep on hatin' me, Flame. _I couldn't tell if he was sarcastic, or if he meant it.

_Who cares? I hate him, all right! All he does is beat me and yell at me and rattle my cage and doesn't always feed me._ I laid my chin on my paws with a sigh. _If I could have just one wish, it would be that someone would find me and take me away. Someone kind, who wouldn't beat me or neglect me in any way. _My eyelids slowly closed as tears squeezed lit and fell down my furry orange cheeks.

Fighting…that was all I ever knew after I was four months old. Fighting dog cells and winning. Nothing else mattered…nothing. My heart had hardened and was shielded from any sort of emotion: hatred, sadness, love, and happiness. To hell with happiness, I was never happy! I would rather die than stay in this hellhole!

But unknown to me, a life-changing event would soon happen to me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN Very short, and no Thrax. Come to think of it, this is just sort of a filler chapter. The next one WILL have him though :D Hope I can keep him in character.**_


	5. Chapter 4

**_A/N After becoming a fan of the movie, Osmosis Jones, I made an OC: a pet hyena for Thrax, named Almira. I decided to introduce her by telling her life story. Her picture can be found in my DeviantART gallery; I go as DarkraixCresselia there._**

**_I own only Almira and any other characters you won't recognize. The ones you DO recognize from OJ are owned by Warner Brothers._**

**_RavageThyCorpse: Hey, review all you want. I don't care :D I'm really glad you like this :) This is the one where we see our favorite virus 8D_**

* * *

><p>Soon, a year after my rise to the top of the dog-fighting chain, something happened. Something that changed my life forever. But I might as well tell it in order.<p>

The day started out like normal; I got my breakfast of a few meat scraps, did my exercises, and waited for our opponents. Mr. Preemer sat by my cage, fiddling with his cane. Lucky for him, I wasn't in the mood to be snappy. I was wondering how I was able to survive to my first birthday. I was thin as it was.

My thoughts were interrupted when Mr. Preemer exclaimed, "Well, if it ain't la muerte roja!" He laughed as a pair of legs and two-toed feet appeared in my line of vision. "How goes it?"

"Pretty decent." A deep unfamiliar voice sounded. "I decided to stop by here and maybe take a little break. After all, I still got a ways to go before I hit the medical books."

Mr. Preemer laughed. "Same as always, Thrax ol' pal, same as always. Hey, y'all hear I got me a new fighter?"

"Not that I know of."

"She's right in here." He gestured at my cage.

The virus crouched down to get a better look at me. He had red skin, six dark purple dreadlocks and yellow eyes with light green irises framed by dark red eyelids. He had high cheekbones, a flat barely-noticeable nose, and a chin that pointed down like a goatee. He wore a gray turtleneck, a black trench coat that fell around his ankles, dark gray pants, and black boots. He held a black chain with sparkling purple orbs in his right hand, and was swinging it around. But what got my attention the most were his claws. Instead of fingers, he had long dark red claws; the index one on his left was twice as long.

Remembering my beatings, I eyed the claw and chain and stood up, growling warningly. "She's a real beauty." He laughed, standing up straight and brushing his hair back. "I like the paint-job."

Mr. Preemer laughed as well. "Yup, y'all got _that_right, Thrax. I trained her, an' she's been fightin' fer me fer a year now."

The virus named Thrax's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Huh. I'm impressed, baby. How'd you find her?"

"She was wanderin' 'round town. I found her along with Hirschhorn, my previous fightin' dog. She beat 'im real good! I toughened her up more, o' course." He puffed out his chest, looking very proud of himself.

Snarling, I growled up at him. He took no notice as Hangnail whispered something to him. "Yee-haw, we got us another fighter! Now you'll be able t'see th'Flamin Death in action."

"Flaming Death?" Thrax questioned, raising one eyebrow. "Not exactly what I had in mind."

Mr. Preemer paid no attention. "We got us a strong one, Flame! I want y'all t'get real mean an' win this one. Y'hear?" He stood up and poked me in the nose with his cane. With a growl, I tackled the side of the cage and reaches out to Mr. Preemer, roaring something awful. "Yeah, _that's_what I'm talkin' 'bout!" He laughed as he rattled my cage, making me more and more angry. I bit at the bars, spitting sparks.

"I don't think you're supposed to do that." Thrax commented, glancing between me and the cane.

"Hey, she's _my_hyena, I can do whatever I want wit' 'er." Mr. Preemer walked off somewhere. I didn't care, I was just glad he was gone. I laid down with a humph.

"Not too fond of the fightin' life, huh baby girl?" Thrax crouched down by my cage again. "Can't say I'm a fan of your fightin' name either." He shrugged as he stood up and took some sunglasses out of his coat. "Good luck in the arena." He places his glasses on and wandered away with his hands in his pockets. I merely glanced after him.

* * *

><p>As I sat in the arena, awaiting my qué, I had a strange impulse to do especially good today. Not just to get food, but to impress Thrax, who was sitting cross-legged on a crate. I don't know why; maybe because he didn't rattle my cage or tease me. He just talked to me, as though I was a virus myself, and not a hyena germ.<p>

I crouched down and looked out from under the tarp at my opponent. It was a small dog with a square jaw. I smirked. _This__should__be__a__snap._ Little did I know that size didn't always matter in a fight.

"Gentlemen, on three." Hangnail announced, silencing the crowd. "Uno…dos…tres!"

Puncher lifted the gate. I barreled out and attacked the dog, pinning him to the ground. He pushed at my chest with his paws and bit at my paw. He held on with severe strength, and his teeth pierced my skin, causing plasma to bleed out.

Whining slightly, I pulled my leg. The dog wouldn't let go though! Worried I would get a broken leg, I settled for giving my opponent a taste of his own medicine. I grabbed his leg and pulled. He let my now-bleeding leg go and kicked at my stomach. My grip on his leg loosened, and I went tumbling.

"Get up, Flame!" Mr. Preemer yelled, hitting the crate near me with his cane. "Get up an' fight!"

I knew now that I was in trouble. This dog had strength! Those jaws had held on and didn't let go. Glancing at my injured leg, I charged and aimed for the throat. I met my mark and bit as hard as I could. But something went wrong. Because I hadn't been fed properly, I was thin and weak. As a result, my strength was numbered and failing. The dog grabbed my neck and bit down hard, suffocating me. My grip loosened and I lay limp, whining and waiting and begging for the dog to let go. He refused though, as though his jaws were glued shut. I ignored the cheers for my opponent, the boos and Mr. Preemer screaming and cussing me. All I wanted was to either get away, or die.

Then, with a pained yelp, the dog let my jaws go and collapsed by me. I could smell burnt fur. As my vision darkened, I saw a familiar pair of two-toed black boots in front of me. The figure crouched down and gently picked me up as I blacked out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN Yaay Thrax :D Did I get him in character? What about the way he talks? I was kinda nervous, to tell the truth ^^; I hope I did decently, this is my first OJ fanfic.**_

_**The part where Almira got critically injured by the dog was inspired, yet again, by **_**White Fang_, when the poor dog got hurt by a bulldog (it looked more like a pit bull) In case you didn't get it, Thrax burnt the dog and scooped up Almira before she passed out._**


	6. Chapter 5

**_A/N After becoming a fan of the movie, Osmosis Jones, I made an OC: a pet hyena for Thrax, named Almira. I decided to introduce her by telling her life story. Her picture can be found in my DeviantART gallery; I go as DarkraixCresselia there._**

**_I own only Almira and any other characters you won't recognize. The ones you DO recognize from OJ are owned by Warner Brothers._**

**_RavageThyCorpse: Thanks :D So I got Thrax pretty good huh? Hope I don't mess him up later XD_**

* * *

><p>When I came to, I was in pain. Pain was in my leg and my neck, both of which were where the dog had bitten me. I felt bandages being tightened around my neck. I whined slightly, as it stung. "She's lost a lot of plasma." A female cell who was tying my bandages sighed. "It's a miracle she woke up."<p>

"She's awake?" Mr. Preemer came into my vision, and he didn't look very pleased. "Ya stupid hyena! Ya nearly had 'im!"

"Matt, enough." The female cell said sternly. "She was weak. She didn't have very much strength. How much are you feeding her?"

"A few scraps o' meat three times a day." Mr. Preemer shrugged. "She gets an extra one per winning fight."

The cell's eyes darkened. "That's it?" She exclaimed incredulously. "She needs to eat more! Look how thin she is!"

"She's right." Thrax walked up from behind Mr. Preemer. "She barely weighed anything when I picked her up, and I could feel her bones." (I'm not an expert on cells, and since they're humanoid in Osmosis Jones, they'll just have their own skeletal features to make it easier.)

"She needs to build up some weight before you can even think of getting her on her feet." The cell scowled at Mr. Preemer. "She shouldn't be so thin you can practically see through her skin. Feed her, exercise her, and call me when she can at least support herself." She stormed out of the warehouse.

Face darkening in frustration, Mr. Preemer banged his fists on the wall, cussing loudly. "You brought this on yourself, Matt." Thrax shrugged, sitting in a chair. "And you were lucky I was there to get that dog off of her."

"Shut up!" Mr. Preemer snapped. "I can't believe it, I just can't believe it! One li'l mistake, an' Flame needs bed rest! Just 'cause she's thin an' has some wounds."

"Didn't you see how much plasma she lost?" Thrax asked, fiddling with his chain. "Or how thin she is? Would _you _be able to fight in those conditions?"

Mr. Preemer ignored him though. "This is all yer fault!" He growled at me. "Y'all lost me a lotta money!" He raised his cane over his head. Eyes widening, I held my sore paw over my eyes, waiting for the strike. It never came though. Removing my paw, I saw that Thrax had stood up, and was holding Mr. Preemer's wrist in an iron grip. The long claw on his left hand was glowing orange and pointing at Mr. Preemer's throat.

"Preemer, enough." He scowled darkly. "I may kill cells and germs that stand in my way, and kill humans with a heat wave, but even _I _wouldn't beat a defenseless animal, especially when she's inured." He let the germ's fist go as his claw darkened back to its original color. "Look, since I got some time to spare before I get to the deadline to kill this sucker, I'll help you with your hyena."

Mr. Preemer raised one eyebrow as he rubbed his wrist. "Who are you, an' what've y'all done with the real Thrax?"

The virus in question laughed. "The real Thrax is right here, baby. He's just had a very rare change of heart."

"Lucky me." Mr. Preemer grumbled.

"Not you, her." Thrax nodded towards me.

"Whatever, let's just get 'er into tip-top shape and fast." He left the room.

Thrax shook his head, sighing, before sitting in the chair in front of me. I just stared at him lethargically. He reached out and touched my paw with his fingers. I pulled away and growled. Keep in mind I have only been beaten, so I didn't know anything about being petted.

"Everything's gonna be ok, baby girl." He said. "Just you wait."

* * *

><p>About a week later, I was able to stand on my own. Since the training pen, which was fenced was empty, it was decided I would recover there, chained of course. When that day came, the guys were faced with a problem: getting me into the pen without losing a limb.<p>

After standing in front of me, thinking, Thrax finally crouched down and approached me very slowly. "He's crazy." Hangnail said.

"No, I know what I'm doin'." Thrax reassured. "I think." He muttered under his breath. He took hold of my leash and picked it up. He gently pulled it back as he stood up. I growled warningly, not moving an inch.

Puncher left the room and came back with some meat. "Maybe we can lure her out?" He suggested.

"Doc says she's gotta build up weight anyway." Mr. Preemer shrugged, still in a bad mood.

Puncher stepped forward and held out the meat. "Here, Girl. C'mon, Girl." He whistled.

Eyeing the meat hungrily, I bolted. Before anyone could stop me, I leapt onto Puncher, intent on getting the meat. Yelling with surprise, he tossed the meat back. Hangnail snatched it up and hurried to the pen to throw it in there. I jumped off of Puncher and made to follow, but I was stopped short. As I picked myself up, I remembered that Thrax still had hold of my chain.

"Nice try, Girl." He smirked. He walked towards the pen, gently tugging the chain when I didn't move. Rolling my eyes, I followed and ran into the pen, wolfing down the meat. Thrax clipped his end of the chain to a post and came up behind me. I didn't see him, as I was busy at the moment, and got scared when he laid a hand on my shoulder. I whipped around and bit his right hand. He yelled in pain and jumped back, holding his now-bleeding hand. I smirked as Puncher closed the gate, locking me inside.

"Yer gonna have yer work cut out fer ya." Mr. Preemer laughed. "Ya sure ya wanna help now?" He laughed with his buddies as they all sauntered away; to a bar, no doubt.

Thrax glared at me as plasma oozed out of his bitten hand. "You think you've won, don't you?" He snarled. "Well, think again, baby. This is only the beginning. When I'm done with you, you'll be as tame as a kitten."

I scoffed. _That'll be the day._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN Another scene references by _White Fang_, but I changed it up a bit by adding Mr. Preemer getting upset at Almira for losing the fight. And like I said, the germs and viruses will have bones (not cells like Ozzie; that guy can mold himself into a pothole for Pete's sake!)_**

**_Another scene-ref is when Thrax is trying to lure Almira out, and when he scared her and got himself bit. BTW, I hope he isn't too OOC here 0.0_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_A/N After becoming a fan of the movie, Osmosis Jones, I made an OC: a pet hyena for Thrax, named Almira. I decided to introduce her by telling her life story. Her picture can be found in my DeviantART gallery; I go as DarkraixCresselia there._**

**_I own only Almira and any other characters you won't recognize. The ones you DO recognize from OJ are owned by Warner Brothers._**

* * *

><p>Similar events happened for days after. I still had my bandages, but I was fed and exercised more, so I built up fat and muscle.<p>

Thrax repeatedly tried to tame me, but didn't touch me without me looking again. His right hand was still bandaged from the first and last time he tried that. When he'd come up to the fence, I'd show my teeth and eye his injured hand. But that didn't scare him.

"Hey, Baby Girl." He said one day, calling me by my new nickname. "You hungry?" He rolled his eyes at himself. "What am I thinkin', you're _always _hungry." He leaned against the fence, holding a bag of scraps of meat. I noticed he wasn't wearing his coat today; just his turtleneck sweater, pants and boots.

I backed away nervously, as I always did. I had seen that claw glow, and was scared of what it could do. "Where're you goin'?" Thrax tossed a piece of food into my pen. I grabbed it and gulped it down, backing away. "Yeah, that's good, huh?" Thrax smiled. "They didn't feed you much, did they?"

Sitting down with my ears drooping, I shook my head. Sometimes at night, my stomach would still feel empty.

"You and Preemer ain't on friendly terms, hmm?" He tossed another piece of meat. As I gulped it down, I shook my head. "Nasty fella, ain't he?" I growled at this.

"I don't blame you." Thrax tossed me another piece. "If he treated _me _like that, I wouldn't like him either. Then again, I really don't like much of anyone, and vise versa. Heck, most cells and germs are afraid of me."

I rolled my eyes in a "Gee, I wonder why." manner. Thrax just chuckled as he tossed me another piece of meat.

I grew used to Thrax's comings; it didn't mean I looked forward to them though. I still didn't trust him, and honestly...I was a little scared of him. I mean, come on! That claw glowed sinisterly, and I had a feeling he had to do with my old opponents yelp of pain and burning fur. But now that I thought about it, as I lay in my uncovered cage, Thrax _did_save me. If he hadn't gotten the dog off of me, I probably wouldn't have survived; heck, I'd probably be dead.

*Grrrr.* I lifted my head up at a growling. I looked around, scowling. As you could imagine, I didn't like surprises. Three dogs came out of the shadows towards my cage. One was small and scrawny; another was a bit bigger and bulky. The last one was big; bigger than me. And that was saying something, as the tips of my ears lined up with the bottom of Thrax's ribcage when we were both standing. I was big, but not too big and heavy.

I growled deeply. _Go away!_

The bigger dog gruffly barked in laughter. _What if we don't _want_ to leave?_

_Yeah, what if we don't want to leave? _The small dog barked in agreement.

_Yeah. _The bulky dog growled.

The bigger dog, obviously the leader, growled for them to shut up. I examined them closely. Their eyes were a bit lopsided, their pupils were tiny, and their mouths foamed slightly. _Rabies dogs. _I growled softly.

_Correct._ Big Boss smirked. _Came from a jackal that bit Jack, we did._

Tiny and Bulky nodded, shaking slightly. _Sounds fascinating._ I growled sarcastically. _Now bug off! _I barked loudly at this.

The dogs just laughed. I probably looked pitiful and weak bandaged up like this. _Leave now, or suffer my wrath!_

This only made them laugh harder. _Oh, like we haven't heard _that_ before. _Tiny snickered.

_I'm serious._

_Oh?_ Bulky smirked. _Then maybe you could take on Boss._

_Or better yet, all three of us. _Tiny giggled insanely.

_Let's, boys. _Big Boss growled as they stalked towards my cage.

_I'm warning you! _I snapped. I reached out and grabbed Bulky by the neck. I pulled him into my cage and scratched his neck with my glowing claws. Growling savagely, Big Boss grabbed my front and middle bangs and pulled, while Tiny pulled Bulky's body out of my cage through the bars. I yelped and howled and pulled against Big Boss, but he didn't let go.

Suddenly, there was a slight flash of orange as Big Boss fell back. Looking up while rubbing my stinging head with a paw, I saw that Thrax was standing in front of my cage protectively, claw glowing.

Big Boss stood up and arched his back, growling. Thrax beckoned him tauntingly with a crooked finger. The dog tackled him, but the red virus just kicked him aside. Then he picked the dog up by the scruff and threw him away and to the ground. Big Boss shook himself off and leapt at Thrax again. Big mistake.

Thrax backhanded the dog to the ground and slashed at his side with his glowing claw, humming the tune he habitually hummed. The dog began glowing orange with orange bubbles popping. As he screamed in pain, he exploded in a poof of fire.

Seeing how dangerous Thrax was, Tiny abandoned Bulky's body and made a run for it, yelping like a wimp.

Scoffing in the little dog's direction, Thrax dimmed out his claw and turned towards me. I was cowered back against the cage. I had just witnessed Thrax's true power: he could melt objects, and cause them to explode if he wished. Now I was scared out of my wits.

He crouched down by the cage. "You don't need to be afraid, Baby Girl." He said softly. "Unless y'all get on my bad side, I'll leave you alone."

Slowly, I stood up and walked up to the wall of the cage until my nose practically touched the bars. I just stared at him, dumbfounded, with wide eyes. _He saved my life._ I said to myself over and over. _He saved my life...again._

He held out his fingers towards me through the bars. I shrunk back, but kept my mouth silent. After a moment's hesitation, I sniffed at his claw tips, and finally nudged at the bottoms with my nose.

With his fingers on my nose, Thrax's other hand went through the bars and stroked behind my ears. I tensed up, but relaxed as he began scratching behind my ears. Smiling, I licked at his claws and wagged my tail. Thrax just chuckled, "Good girl."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thrax feeding and talking to Almira in the beginning of this chapter was inspired, yet again, by White Fang. Only I didn't have Almira warm up to him so quickly.**

**The dog scene was one of my own. The rabies dogs came from animals usually being the ones transmitting rabies. I haven't heard of a human with rabies biting someone else XD I did the scene so Almira would have a reason to trust Thrax. She was nervous at first because she hadn't ever been petted or scratched. But once she got used to it, she liked it :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**_A/N After becoming a fan of the movie, Osmosis Jones, I made an OC: a pet hyena for Thrax, named Almira. I decided to introduce her by telling her life story. Her picture can be found in my DeviantART gallery; I go as DarkraixCresselia there._**

**_I own only Almira and any other characters you won't recognize. The ones you DO recognize from OJ are owned by Warner Brothers._**

* * *

><p>Thrax's and my relationship skyrocketed after this. I looked forward to his visits, and not only would he feed me, he'd pet me and scratch behind my ears through the bars of my cage.<p>

One day, he took a big risk by stepping into my pen with me. But I didn't attack him; no, I trotted up to him and nuzzled his hand with my nose. Chuckling, he scratched at my head. My tail wagged as my once-hardened heart swelled with joy; finally, there was someone who didn't beat and neglect me!

And this was why I was known for "not liking anyone but Thrax" It was actually more on the lines of trust; I _trusted _no one but Thrax. After all, look at how Mr. Preemer and his thugs treated me! As though I was nothing but a pile of flesh and plasma and nothing more.

Thrax, however, treated me like a normal germ; a normal hyena germ, that is. And not only did I trust him, but he trusted me.

I'll never forget the day we nearly scared Mr. Preemer to death. Thrax had taught me basic tricks like sit, stay and down, all of which I learned fairly quickly. He also taught me how to hold his forearm in my teeth without actually piercing the skin. That was what I was doing when Mr. Preemer ran towards us, exclaiming, "Thrax, watch out!" He raised his cane over his head.

I let Thrax's arm go and growled at the cane. "Hey, chill dude!" Thrax exclaimed.

"_You _chill!"

"She ain't gonna hurt me." He turned back to me and held his forearm up horizontally again. I opened my mouth and took his forearm in my jaws gently. "See?" Thrax smirked smugly.

Mr. Preemer lowered his cane and shook his head, sighing, "Sheesh, y'all scared th'hell outta me."

Feeling mischievous, I tightened my grip around Thrax's arm; not enough to pierce his skin, but enough to make him feel my teeth. He flinched and tapped my nose with what I called his burner claw. "Hey, you behave yourself." He said sternly.

I just let his arm go and grinned cheekily. He rolled his eyes. I didn't notice Mr. Preemer coming up beside me until he said, "Lemme try that." Then he held his arm out towards me too close for comfort. I turned sharply towards him and snapped dangerously at him, just barely missing his nose with my teeth. He jumped back as I growled, baring my teeth.

Thrax laughed and patted my back. "When I said she wouldn't hurt me, I didn't mean she wouldn't hurt _you_either." He said.

I wagged my tail as he ruffled my bangs with his claws. Mr. Preemer just stared at us dumbfounded. "How come she acts like a puppy-dog 'round you, but she's all mean an' nasty towards me an' the boys?"

Thrax just shrugged. "She trusts me."

* * *

><p>And trust him I did. Now Thrax started taking me on trips to town. I'd trot alongside him without the needs of a collar or leash, with me hating the latter. I had been chained and teased in my past life, earning me a hatred of leashes.<p>

Of course I couldn't go into stores with Thrax without at least a collar. It was fine; I'd just sit by the door and look in through the window. Cells and the occasional germs would either shy away or glare at me, but I just ignored them.

One time, I was waiting on Thrax while he was in a store, and I saw two giggling cell girls fawning over him. I raised one eyebrow as one leaned on his shoulder with her hand on his chest, and the other had her hand on his shoulder; both smiling googly-eyed at him. He didn't seem to mind, or even care. He just had a smirk on his face with neutral-set eyes.

They didn't leave when he started for the door. No, they followed him, still smiling like the love-struck bimbos they were. When they all fully exited, I trotted up to Thrax. "Oh, is she yours?" One girl asked, not leaving Thrax's side.

"Not exactly; I'm just lookin' out for her while she fully recovers." He explained, spinning his chain around his wrist.

"What happened to her?" The other girl asked.

"Dog fight." He said shortly, scratching behind my ears. I wagged my tail, but eyed the girls. I still distrusted strangers, but was a teeny-tiny bit softer on females. Why? It was males that beat me, and a female that dressed me in bandages.

"She's beautiful!" One girl reached out to pet me. I snapped at her, making her snatch her hand back with a frightened squeal.

"Careful, she don't like anyone but me." Thrax smirked. "And she's got a nasty bite." He glanced at his right hand, which had been healed by now with no scarring.

I laughed my familiar hyena-laugh at him warning the girls about my distrust towards strangers after one girl was nearly bit. I stopped short and perked my ears up curiously. I hadn't heard myself laugh for over a year. It felt...good. I had a high-pitched feminine laugh and evil giggle, but hadn't laughed because of my abuse and neglect.

The girls didn't notice my curiosity towards my newfound laughter. "Do you really have to go, Thrax?" One asked with a pouty face.

"'Fraid so, baby." He said, shrugging off their hands. "See ya, girls."

"Bye!" They waved simultaneously. I curled my lip at their giggling as they walked in the opposite direction we were going.

Thrax smirked at my expression and rubbed my head affectionately. "Jealous, Baby Girl?"

I immediately shook my head. No way! I just didn't know he was such a ladies' man...or, ladies' _virus_, for that matter.

"Y'know, it occurred to me that you need a proper name." He said as we walked down the sidewalk. "...How 'bout 'Ember'?"

I shook my head. "Mm-mmm." I hummed; I was able to produce humming noises.

"'Coal'?"

I shook my head harder this time.

"Yeah, you need a real name." We continued on while Thrax put on his thinking look. "I heard a pretty name once: Almira, but I can't remember whether it was A-L-M-I-R-A, or E-L-M-Y-R-A."

My ears perked up. Almira. I liked that name. Plus, it reminded me of the disease, "Malaria". Perfect! I nudged his hand with my nose and yipped. "You like that?" He asked. "Almira?"

I nodded and wagged my tail. "Alright then, Almira it is."

I bounced around uncharacteristically with joy. I finally had a proper name! My wish had finally come true!

* * *

><p>Later, Thrax came out of some pet store with a bag in hand. "Got something for you." He took out a dark purple collar with a round license tag that said on one side,<p>

**Almira**

The other side said,

**Hyena  
>Owner: La Muerte Roja<br>AKA, the Read Death  
>Thrax Muerja<strong>

"Stand up straight, and hold still." He said.

I stood up and held my head up as Thrax put the collar around my neck, making sure it was comfortable; not too tight, yet not too loose. "There you go." He stood up straight. "I don't know if Preemer'll let you keep it, but at least if you get lost and someone finds you, they'll know who you are and who to call to come get you."

The feel of the collar was unusual, but better than the choking metallic ones I trained in. I looked in a puddle at myself, smiling. Finally, I jumped up against Thrax's chest and licked his cheek. "Hey, knock it off!" He protested, gently pushing me down. "Hey, off!" He wiped my slobber off of his face and crouched down on one knee so we were eye-to-eye. "It's good that you're tame and all, but don't go completely soft." He said sternly, holding my chin in his hand. "If you're too soft, people and dogs'll walk all over you. You still gotta be tough and alert; on your toes. Can you do that?" He let my chin go as I nodded firmly. "Good girl." He patted my head and stood up. "Let's get you back home."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN I couldn't resist adding the part in **_**White Fang_ where Jack had his forearm in White Fang's mouth, and his friend overreacted. I thought it'd be perfect for this XD_**

**_I also couldn't resist the urge to write Thrax as a "Ladies' Virus" Call it a tribute to his many fangirls :D_**

**_This is also where Almira gets her name and trademark purple collar. Also, Thrax's surname "Muerjo", I came up with it myself. It's a combination of the words "Muerte' and "Roja" It's pronounced "Muer-ho" I was originally going to use "Muerte" but it sounded cliche, so I came up with a new one._**


	9. Chapter 8

**_A/N After becoming a fan of the movie, Osmosis Jones, I made an OC: a pet hyena for Thrax, named Almira. I decided to introduce her by telling her life story. Her picture can be found in my DeviantART gallery; I go as DarkraixCresselia there._**

**_I own only Almira and any other characters you won't recognize. The ones you DO recognize from OJ are owned by Warner Brothers._**

**_RavageThyCorpse: I take it the Internet's not acting stupid anymore? XD Glad you liked the last chapter :) Hope you like this one as well._**

* * *

><p>Once we got home, we found the place was empty. Thrax took me to a hill to just sit and talk; on Thrax's part, of course. I laid down on my front next to Thrax, who sat with one knee bent up and the other leg stretched out. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke up, "Preemer told me everything he did to you."<p>

I perked my ears up, then lowered them with a sigh. Thrax petted my head and ruffled my bangs. "At least he's not right now. What do you think wouldn't happened if I hadn't been there to save you? Or volunteered to help heal you?"

I already knew what would have happened: there would be a ninety-percent chance I wouldn't be here. I leaned my head against Thrax's bent knee and wagged my tail. He chuckled and patted my shoulder. As he did, I took notice of his chain, wrapped around his wrist. It was long and circular, like a necklace, and was dotted with a few sparkling purple orbs; about ten, perhaps.

Thrax saw me looking at it and said, "You know what this is?" He stretched the chain out. I sniffed at it and shook my head. "My most prized possession: my hypothalamus chain." He squeezed an area, causing one of the sparkling purple orbs to nearly pop out. "This little booger is a hypothalamus bead, straight from the hypothalamus gland."

I stared at the bead, then cocked my head. _Why would Thrax want a hypothalamus bead?_

As if sensing my silent question, Thrax continued, "I collect these, doin' my work. See, when I enter a body, first thing I do is cause a sore throat. Then I recruit some germs to do my dirty work, and cause a stuffy nose. People think it's nothin' but a common cold, so they don't do nothin' 'bout it. I go to a local bar or club or whatever, and tell everyone my plan. While the brain cells are distracted, I snatch the hypothalamus bead," He snatched thin air in his fist to emphasize his point. "And then, while the body is heatin' up to 108, I get the hell out before I burn up with it!"

I laughed along with him. I don't know why the last line was so amusing; maybe it was how he said it. "I've been tryin' to set a record for myself." Thrax continued. "Get myself into the medical books. But I'm takin' it slow; decreasing my deadline as I go." He chuckled at his rhyme. "You were lucky I was able to take some time off." He tapped my nose with his burner claw, making me giggle. "Yeah, none of the other viruses'll be able to compare to me. Like Ebola; Ebola is a case of _dandruff _compared to _me_!" He yelled.

I barked and growled, but not towards him; I didn't know Ebola personally, but I supported Thrax's statement that he was tougher than the rivaling virus. He chuckled and patted my head. "Y'know, you're alright."

I wagged my tail and smiled. Then I nudged the hypothalamus chain and raised one eyebrow questioningly. "The hypothalamus gland, which has a chamber holdin' all the beads, is in one of the top floors in the brain." Thrax explained. "Heavily guarded by brain cells and scientists alike. I destroy the chamber, and pluck these little babies out. Then I escape, and make my way to the next body. I'm also able to glide with my coat." He showed me pockets in the bottom where he slipped his feet in to spread the bottom taut. "I stretch out the rest with my hands, and glide with the wind."

I tried to imagine Thrax gliding with his coat, but couldn't quite do it. I climbed onto his lap, earning a couple grunts from him. "Geez, Mira. You must've been gainin' weight; I don't remember you bein' this heavy." Nonetheless, he stroked me from the back of my neck, down my back, and started all over again; similar to a villain stroking his cat. I liked this. I smiled and wagged my tail. Then I rolled onto my back, smiling up to him. Rolling his eyes, he began scratching my stomach. Boy, did that feel good! I kicked my leg as my tail wagged harder.

Even though Mr. Preemer was my true owner, I considered Thrax my master. After all, he healed me, tamed me-somewhat-and treated me like anyone should treat a pet animal. I wanted it to stay like that; nothing could possibly spoil our friendship.

Boy, was I wrong!

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN Short, I know, but just call it a bit of "bonding time" between our favorite virus and hyena._**

**_I also wanted Thrax to explain some of his work to Almira. Forgive me if I got any info wrong, I'm only human, and humans make mistakes._**

**_In unrelated news, I made myself a hypothalamus chain :D I had it since Dec 11th, which was when I finished it. It took a few days to make. I actually knitted it. I love it :D I'm wearing it as a necklace as we speak. I might post a pic of it around my wrist on DA sometime._**

**_So what does Almira mean by "Boy, was I wrong!"? You'll find out soon enough ;)_**


	10. Chapter 9

**_A/N After becoming a fan of the movie, Osmosis Jones, I made an OC: a pet hyena for Thrax, named Almira. I decided to introduce her by telling her life story. Her picture can be found in my DeviantART gallery; I go as DarkraixCresselia there._**

**_I own only Almira and any other characters you won't recognize. The ones you DO recognize from OJ are owned by Warner Brothers._**

* * *

><p>It all started the next day. I overheard Thrax and Mr. Preemer talking. I remained uninterested until I heard the words, "So it's finally happenin'?" At that, I lifted my head.<p>

"That's right." Thrax nodded. "Almira's feelin' better, so I'm gettin' back on track."

"Almira?" Mr. Preemer asked confused. Thrax nodded towards me. "Oh, whatever. Well, don't get caught by the coppers."

"I'll try not to." Thrax chuckled, swinging his chain around. "Well, better get goin'."

My eyes widened in shock. _Thrax is leaving today? Why didn't he tell me?_ When we first met, I couldn't care less whether he stayed or not. But now...I didn't want him to go. As he walked away, I stood up and grabbed the back of his coat in my mouth. When he stopped and looked over his shoulder at me, I whined. _Don't go._

"Aw, Almira," I let his coat go as he bent on one knee and laid a hand on my shoulder. "You knew this day was comin'. And anyway, I can't take you with me. You belong here, fightin' dogs; not runnin' from cops 24/7." He stroked my head. "Just remember what I said: be tough and alert, and stay on your toes. Can you do that?"

I nodded. "Good." He wrapped his arms around my neck and shoulders in a hug; I laid my paw and chin on his back and leaned my head against his. "Make Big Daddy Thrax proud." He let me go, stood up and ruffled my head before leaving. I could have sworn I heard him sniffle and saw him rub his eyes. As he walked away, I stood up to follow him, but Mr. Preemer grabbed my collar and pulled back. All I could do was watch Thrax walk away. My ears lowered as I did something I hadn't done for a year: I cried.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, I just lay in my cage, chin on my paws, with tears falling down my cheeks. Mr. Preemer yelled at me for belong a "sniffly cry-baby" but I didn't care. I missed Thrax. It had only been 24 hours since he left and I already missed him. He had been the only one to show me kindness, rather than beat and abuse me. Sure Mr. Preemer hadn't raised his cane to me, but there was always the rest of the day.<p>

I sighed as Mr. Preemer approached my cage. _What does he want now? _"Good news, Flame!" He exclaimed. "We got us a fighter! Now y'all can make yer comeback!"

If that was supposed to make me feel better, it didn't. It only made me more depressed. Another fighter meant everything was going back to what it used to be. _Great, more fights and lack of food to look forward to. _I turned my head away.

"Flame, didja hear what I said?" He shook the cage, but I didn't even twitch my nose in response. He sighed heavily. "Almira?" This time, I twitched an ear, letting him know I was now listening. "I ask Thrax t'get you better, an' he turns ya into a softie." Mr. Preemer growled. "Idiot virus."

_That does it! _Flying to my feet, I snapped at Mr. Preemer, growling. He could insult me, I was used to it. But when he insulted Thrax, that was when I get mad!

Mr. Preemer just smirked. "Now _that's _th'Flamin Death I know."

I growled in response and turned away from him.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, I was in my cage, awaiting the fight. I could hear the familiar cheering crowd. My ears turned away at a sound from the radio.<p>

**Attention citizens of Jack, be on the lookout for a virus.**

My ears perked up at this. _Virus?_

**He was last seen heading for the brain. The virus is described as tall and red, with a black trench coat, purple dreadlocks, yellow eyes, occasionally sunglasses, and claws, one of which can burn. If you see this virus, do not engage. He is described as very dangerous. Again, be on the lookout for a virus, described as tall and red, with a trench coat, purple dreadlocks, yellow eyes, sunglasses, and claws, headed for the brain. Do not engage, but call for help.**

I looked up to see a smirking Mr. Preemer. "Y'hear that? Th'cops're onto Thrax. Y'know why I snitched on him?" He bent down, shoving his face close to mine. "No one turns my best fighter into a softie an' gets away with it." He stood up and walked away, whistling to himself.

I just stared after him, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. _He told the Immunity on Thrax? How could he? I thought they were friends!_ Then I realized it was because of me. _Thrax tamed me, and Preemer didn't like that._ I barely heard Hangnail do his countdown; all I was thinking about were Thrax's last words to me. _You belong here, fightin' dogs; not runnin' from cops 24/7._ A scowl slowly formed on my face. _Not anymore._

As soon as Puncher pulled the gate up, I ran out as fast as I could. My paws made red blurs in the dirt. My opponent ran towards me. I pushed him aside with my shoulder and leapt over the crates and through the crowd of germs and cells, ignoring the boos and Mr. Preemer's string of curses. All I had in my mind was to get to the brain and fast, before it was too late.

I barreled through the streets, past screaming cells. I stopped and looked around frantically. _Where's the brain? _Then I saw a huge, circular purple object, with tall elevators beneath. Pawing the ground, I ran for that building. As soon as the elevators were in my range, I leapt into an open one, passing its screaming and running passengers. I pressed the top button with my paw and waited impatiently as it rose up. Finally, it stopped. I crouched down, waiting for it to open.

Finally, as soon as it opened, I leapt out, claws blazing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN If you guessed "Thrax leaving" as the answer to Almira saying "Boy, was I wrong!" from the last chapter, you were right._**

_**The scene where they said goodbye was developed early. I tried not to make Thrax too soft, yet not totally heartless at the same time. And in my mind, from when Thrax turned to Almira, who had his coat in her mouth and whined, to when he hugged her and left, it was similar to when Jasmine, from the Disney movie **_**Aladdin_ was in the same situation with her tiger, Rajaa (can't spell XD)_**

**_I use this a lot, but if this was a movie, from when Almira stood up and was pulled back by Mr. Preemer, to when she leaped out of the elevator, I would use the music "Mulan's Decision" from another Disney movie, _Mulan_. That music inspires me :) I can just imagine the music playing when Almira bursts through the cage (it's in the "Almira - Speedpaint on YouTube, BTW)_**


	11. Chapter 10

**_A/N After becoming a fan of the movie, Osmosis Jones, I made an OC: a pet hyena for Thrax, named Almira. I decided to introduce her by telling her life story. Her picture can be found in my DeviantART gallery; I go as DarkraixCresselia there._**

**_I own only Almira and any other characters you won't recognize. The ones you DO recognize from OJ are owned by Warner Brothers._**

* * *

><p>As soon as I leapt out, I saw Thrax fighting off two brain cells. Everyone froze when I practically flew out of the elevator; <em>I <em>didn't; I leapt at a big brain cell and landed on his back. I grabbed the gelatinous membrane in the back of his neck with my teeth. I braced my paws against his shoulders and pulled back; at the same time, I lit my claws up. As soon as the brain cell began to glow red with bubbles popping, I jumped back. Seeing that Thrax was busy, I looked over my shoulder. There through a shredded doorway was the chamber, with a hole, and hundreds of beads spinning inside. Spotting a familiar blue/purple one, I stood on my hind legs, with my paws against the chamber, reached in, and plucked the bead out with my teeth. I stepped back and sat behind Thrax just as he finished off the last brain cell. I pawed at his coat. When he turned and gave me a surprised look, I spat the bead out at his feet, smiling back up at him and wagging my tail.

He just stared at the bead, still flabbergasted. Finally, he bent down and picked it up carefully in his claws. He placed it in his chain and looked back at me. "I thought I told you to stay home." He said sternly, yet obviously happy to see me.

I just stood up and nuzzled my head against his hip. He petted my head, scratching between my bangs. Then, we heard several shouts. "We better get goin'!" Thrax exclaimed.

Nodding, I followed him as we ran through the halls, dodging brain cells of all sizes. Soon, we were trapped. Between a window, our only escape, and us were brain cells. "We have you surrounded!" One said. "Surrender at once!"

I rolled my eyes. _Do they really think we'll do just that? _I crouched down, took a deep breath, and let loose a stream of fire, not only clearing our way, but destroying the window as well.

Thrax was impressed. "I didn't know you could do that." He whistled.

I shrugged. He ran for the window. Not wanting to be left behind, I ran after him and leapt onto his back, clinging to his shoulders with my claws. He stumbled a little, but regained his balance and was up and running again. "Hang on tight, Baby Girl." He said.

_No problem._ My eyes widened as he jumped out the window. _What is he, crazy? _I shut my eyes tight and buried my face in his shoulder. I slowly removed my snout as we stopped suddenly in midair and began sailing through the air. I realized he had put his feet into the pockets of his coat and spread the sides apart, making him glide through the air. He seemed to have a little trouble with the extra weight on his back, but we didn't fall.

As we sailed through the air towards the uvula, I noticed it was getting very hot. Then I remembered that Thrax said once the hypothalamus bead was removed, the body heated up until it reached a deadly temperature of 108. So we had to get out and fast!

Soon, Thrax landed on the throat. Before we could get to the uvula, a voice stopped us. "Hold it right there!"

When we looked up, it was Mr. Preemer. My mouth dropped open. _How did he know we'd be here? And how'd he get here ahead of us? _"Preemer!" Thrax snapped, interrupting my thoughts. "Get outta my way! The cops are on my tail!"

"Exactly." Mr. Preemer crossed his arms. "No one turns my best fighter into a softie an' gets away with it."

Thrax's jaw dropped as well. "This is 'bout Almira? What's she got to do with you rattin' out on me to the cops?"

"I asked ya t'heal her, not turn her into a pet. I spent a year trainin' her, an' ya spoiled it all!" Mr. Preemer began walking towards me. "As fer _you_, yer comin' with _me_!" He reached for my collar, but quick as a flash, I bit his hand. He snatched his hand back, glaring. "Ya stupid hyena!" He kicked me to the ground, raised his cane up, and slammed it on my right hind leg. Man, did I scream! Thrax had to cover his ears.

Growling, I pushed myself up and head-butted Mr. Preemer in the knees, making him fall back. I quickly pulled myself on top of him and planted his shoulders to the ground, glaring savagely down at him. For once in his life, Mr. Preemer was scared of me. His eyes were wide and his open mouth quivered. I raised my left paw up, and tapped his forehead with a glowing claw. Then I crawled off. I watched with satisfaction as Mr. Preemer began glowing orange with bubbles popping all over him. He screamed in pain as he exploded. I only blinked and smirked when he exploded and shook myself off. When I stood, I nearly collapsed; my right hind leg, while not quite broken, felt fractured, and severely bruised.

Thrax helped me up. "Get on my back." He said, turning around and crouching down. I wasted no time climbing onto his back and clinging to his shoulders as he stood up. He reached into his coat and took out a dark golden sphere with yellow button-like lumps. I raised one eyebrow at it. "Pollen pod." He explained. "Just throw one of these suckers down the throat, and BOOM! We're sneezed right outta here." He turned and threw it; in midair, spikes with balls at the ends popped out. As soon as it disappeared, Jack began inhaling to sneeze. "Let's blow this joint." Thrax grabbed the edges of his coat, jumped up, stuck his feet in the pockets, and steered himself towards the mouth. We were sneezed out just as Jack, who was in a hospital passed out. We sailed through the air and out an open window onto a passing dog. With me still on his back, Thrax walked into the nose, through the long nasal cavity, to the city of Max.

Once we were in, he turned and went into an old warehouse. He set me down and crouched by me. "Let's have a look at that leg." When his fingers went near my injured leg, I pulled it away and whined. "Mira, I gotta see it in order to treat it."

After several minutes, I relaxed and let him tenderly examine it. "It's bruisin', alright." He sighed. "And with a hit like that, it might be fractured. Might wanna splint it." He tore a large splinter from a crate, cut some strips of fabric from a tarp, and laid the stick on my leg. "This is gonna hurt." He warned me. He began wrapping the bandages around my leg and the stick of wood.

I yelped and whined and howled; it hurt so bad! My claws dug into the concrete floor, leaving scratches as I gritted my teeth. "I know, baby, I know." Thrax said soothingly. "It's ok, it'll be all over in a minute." Indeed, he was soon finished. He stroked my head and said, "Just lay off it for as long as you can, and you'll be ok."

Smiling, I licked his claws and rubbed against his hand.

Later, as he sat on a couch that happened to be in the warehouse, I limped up to it. I climbed onto the couch and crawled on Thrax's lap. Smirking, he stroked my head. "Guess I'm gonna be stuck with you, Baby Girl."

I rolled my eyes and nudged his hand. "Maybe it won't be so bad." He scratched between my ears with his claws. I panted happily as I wagged my tail. "You're a good girl, huh?" He smiled. "You're more than that; you're _my_ good girl. Daddy's Baby Girl."

* * *

><p>I tagged along with Thrax forever after. My leg healed, and the only thing that reminded me of my past was a very slight limp. You could barely see it if you looked hard enough though, and since it wasn't so bad, it didn't interfere with my running.<p>

I became well known alongside Thrax. I was no longer the Flaming Death; no, I became Almira, pet of the Red Death. I was well known for staying by his side at all times, and not liking anyone but him. But like I said, it was distrust rather than dislike. Whatever floats their boat though.

So, that's my back-story. Hope you enjoyed it...

...

Gotcha, didn't I?

You thought this was the end, huh? Well, it's about half-over or something. No way I'm not telling you about Thrax's and my greatest adventure...as well as our last; the body where we met our greatest enemy, as well as Thrax's arch nemesis:

Osmosis Jones.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN I always planned for Almira to kill Mr. Preemer. At first I thought she'd attack him dog-fashion, y'know? But then I changed it to "Thrax-Fashion" XD**_

_**Like it says, Almira just has a VERY slight limp, nothing major.**_

**_The next chapter will be the start of _Osmosis Jones_ the movie. I may take a while to write it, and will be busy, what with it being the holidays. So Merry Christmas, and happy holidays :)_**


	12. Chapter 11

**_A/N After becoming a fan of the movie, Osmosis Jones, I made an OC: a pet hyena for Thrax, named Almira. I decided to introduce her by telling her life story. Her picture can be found in my DeviantART gallery; I go as DarkraixCresselia there._**

**_I own only Almira and any other characters you won't recognize. The ones you DO recognize from OJ are owned by Warner Brothers._**

* * *

><p>It was a year after I decided to stay with Thrax. He had been doing pretty well with his killings; so well, he was going to try and bring down the next victim within 48 hours.<p>

So we were in this chimp's body at a zoo. Thrax had seen this man talking with his daughter. "There it is, Almira." Thrax grinned. "The big one. That one's gonna be our record breaker."

I smirked at the man, who was salting a hard-boiled egg. "From what I heard, his name's Frank, and he don't take care of himself too well. We're gonna go in there, recruit some germs, make like we're just a common cold, then nab that bead." He pinched a part in his hypothalamus chain, which was filled with several beads, making one stick out. I tapped it with my nose and smiled up at Thrax.

Then, the chimp grabbed the egg and shoved it in its mouth. "Here's our ride." We leapt onto the surface of the egg. Using our claws, we burrowed into it and waited. For a long time, as the egg was dropped in the dirt, picked back up and eaten, we waited.

Soon, we were waiting in a big gooey mess. It was disgusting! But I stayed put. Finally, just as we were dozing off, the glop we were in was lifted. I shook Thrax awake as we were moved to the left and lowered into a spit boat. I overheard the cells working talking about "Sending a letter to the mayor about washing our hands before we eat."

I raised one eyebrow and exchanged glances with Thrax at this. _The guy doesn't wash his hands before he eats? I thought that was a basic rule: always wash your hands before eating. _Even though Thrax and I are killers, we practiced hygiene.

Thrax just shrugged. "At least there'll be plenty of germs to recruit."

Then, through a small hole made by the suction device, I could see the cell working. To get his attention, Thrax and I shifted our positions, making squelching noises, and I growled softly. When the suction machine was shoved into the glop, Thrax pulled it out of the cell's grip and turned it on him, sucking him into the backpack. His friend came over nervously, calling out for him. Tipping my head back, I let loose a stream of fire, causing us and the glop to fall, making goo fly everywhere.

I stood up first and shook myself off. As Thrax stood up behind me and tipped his head back to get the excess goo off of his head, I grinned at the terrified cell, revealing sharp teeth. He backed up against the cabin of the boat, staring frightened up at Thrax as he and I crept nearer to him. "Holy spit!" He muttered. He glanced at me, Thrax and at his gun before dropping it and grinning uneasily at Thrax.

Thrax pulled his left hand out of his coat, revealing his glowing claw illuminating his face "Careful," He smirked. "I'm contagious."

I chuckled evilly in a high-pitched feminine voice. Thrax reached out and tapped the cell in the shoulder with his claw. "Tap."

Slowly, the cell glowed orange with bubbles popping all over his body. He screamed in pain as he exploded.

Pushing back his dreadlocks and humming his song, Thrax sashayed alongside the cabin, running his claw along the wall, leaving a trail of glowing orange that quickly spread. I followed alongside him up the stairs to the wheel of the boat as it burst into flames around us. I sat next to Thrax as he put on his sunglasses. "Think I'll turn up the heat in here." He laughed as we sailed through and down the throat, leaving trails of fire in our wake.

As I put my front paws on the edge of the deck and let my tongue hang out, Thrax chuckled and scratched the back of my neck. "This is gonna be our best victim yet. Imagine, taken down in less than two days. No one else has done that. We'll get ourselves into the medical books yet!"

I threw my head back and cackled evilly. As we slowed to a stop, Thrax clapped a hand over my mouth. "Shush!" He looked over his shoulder, then whispered into my ear, "Don't get us caught!"

When I nodded, he let my mouth go. We jumped off of the boat and started to run off. But something caught my eye. It was a little green germ with multiple eyes. Curious, I approached it. It scurried back frightened, muttering, "La hiena de la Muerte Roja! Por favor, Señorita, perdóname!"

Since I didn't speak much Spanish, I had no idea what the little guy was saying. But I knew that "la Muerte Roja" meant "the Red Death", but he also said "Señorita", which meant, "Miss". So I didn't know whether he was talking about Thrax or me. Of course, he also said "por favor", which meant, "please". _But what do "hiena" and "perdóname" mean?_

"Mira! What're you doin'?" Thrax yelled, making me jump and the germ run for cover. "C'mon, we don't have much time."

Shaking my head at my confusion, I trotted after Thrax. I could worry about Spanish translations later.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN Here it is, the **_**Osmosis Jones**_** movie :D Since Almira is in it, I'll add some more details. But nothing too major, of course ;)**_

_**I gotta say I LOVE Thrax's entrance. And his line. One of the best villain entrances and starting lines :D**_

_**I love that cute little germ :3 Thanks to him, I know another Spanish word: muerte. I had already known what "Roja" meant.**_

_**Also, what the little germ said was, "The hyena of the Red Death! Please, Miss, spare me!" I had used Google Translate to do it, and when I tested it by copying the Spanish sentence and translating it to English, it was "Excuse me" instead of "Spare me" which was annoying X( But I don't know much Spanish, so we'll just go with that.**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**A/N After becoming a fan of the movie, Osmosis Jones, I made an OC: a pet hyena for Thrax, named Almira. I decided to introduce her by telling her life story. Her picture can be found in my DeviantART gallery; I go as DarkraixCresselia there.**_

_**I own only Almira and any other characters you won't recognize. The ones you DO recognize from OJ are owned by Warner Brothers.**_

_**RavageThyCorpse: According to "research", that's where Thrax was hiding. And I'm pretty sure he said "Tap"; next time you watch OJ, listen very carefully.**_

* * *

><p>Thrax and I made our way to a sweat gland on the left armpit. It was very humid and hot, and there was a lot of steam. I could feel my bangs drooping down over my face. Blowing them out of my eyes, I followed Thrax as he approached several germs, humming. "So, this is where the scum of Frank comes to fester." He said to himself, looking around keenly.<p>

"Hey, you lost, pal?" One germ snapped. "This is a private sweat gland. Now beat it!"

_Oh, of course. Ignore the pet. What am I, chopped liver?_

Thrax didn't listen to the germ though. "We're lookin' for volunteers, yo." He said, briefly stroking my head. "Some nasty germs who want in on the big score."

The head germ, a big old fellow eyed him suspiciously. "Yo, Red, we run the rackets around here. Take your little hustle someplace else." He said, brushing us away and still ignoring me.

"No, baby, this ain't about no hustle." Thrax said, twirling his chain around his wrist and catching it in his palm. "This is about the baddest illness any of y'all have ever seen." I smirked at this.

"Look who thinks he's the Ebola virus." The germs all laughed.

_Oh, mister, you did _not_ just mention the "E" virus._ I had lived around Thrax long enough to know you do _not_ mention Ebola around him. Said virus did _not_ look too pleased. "Ebola?" He said flatly. He pushed two germs aside, with me growling at each of them. "Let me tell you somethin' about Ebola, baby: Ebola is a case of _dandruff_, compared to _me_!" He yelled in the big germ's face, pointing his thumb at himself.

I stood alongside him, growling in emphasis. Glaring at Thrax, the boss germ stood up. "Alright, pal, you're outta here." He turned to a four-armed germ. "Bruiser, take this punk and his pet up to the face and bury them in a blackhead!"

_Oh sure, _now_ someone notices me._

"When we're done with _you_two, it'll take a Swedish facialist and six steamin' washcloths to get you out!"

Thrax just examined his claws and glanced down at me with a bored expression. Then he smiled, "Oh, sounds like a gas, baby." He turned to leave. "Bring it on." I was a little confused, but followed his lead.

From behind, Bruiser went to punch Thrax. However, he turned around and grabbed the fist quick as a flash. "Mm-mm-_mmm_." I smirked and shook my head. Thrax shook his head as well, pushed the fist down and kicked the germ away. From the crack I heard, he might have broken the wrist.

"Bruiser, what are you, a sissy-Mary?" The boss germ snapped. Thrax illuminated his burner claw and submerged the tip in a bowl of liquid. This made the room even foggier than before. He kicked and backhanded germs away; I shouldered and bit others away as well. Finally, Thrax lifted the boss germ up with one hand and slashed through his shoulder and chest with one swipe. He dropped his remains and struck a pose, humming. I sat down with my head held up and my chest puffed out, watching as the germ's remains were flushed down a drain. "You ain't so tough, huh?" His last words were. "That was nothin'."

_Powerful last words, old man. _I thought sarcastically to myself as I shook excess goo off of my paw. One of the germs removed his hat and looked at Thrax. "So, uh, what kinda sickness do you have in mind...Boss?"

Obviously pleased, Thrax grinned evilly. "Deadly." He said, slightly cocking an eyebrow. I grinned as well, chuckling darkly as Thrax laid his hand on my head.

* * *

><p>We recruited more germs elsewhere and soon had a good-sized posse. We made our way towards the nose. "Say Boss, who's the dog?" One germ asked.<p>

I turned towards him and growled deeply. "Firstly, she ain't no dog," Thrax corrected. "She's a hyena."

"She?" Another germ, a round green one with a dark gray sweater said curiously. This offended me more. _First you mistake me for a dog, then you can't tell that I'm a female? _I growled louder, flaring my bangs.

"Easy, girl." Thrax said, rubbing my head soothingly. "This is my baby girl, Almira." He said to the germs.

All of the germs nodded. One was stupid enough to reach out and try to pet me. I whipped around and bit his hand. "Ahhh!" He exclaimed, grabbing his hand. "She bit me!"

"Oh yeah," Thrax said, as though the thought had just come to mind. "Just so you know, she don't like no one but me, _and _she has a nasty bite."

I giggled, showing off my sharp white teeth while the germs shuddered.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN The sweat gland scene is one of my favorite Thrax scenes; especially the last part. That part ALWAYS makes me giggle :P_**

**_To me, Thrax and Scar have a thing in common: they hate it when a certain person's name is mentioned. For Scar, it's Mufasa; for Thrax, it's Ebola. Anyone ever notice that?_**

**_A running gag in this story is people not knowing that Almira is a hyena and not a dog. I thought it'd be easy for people to mix up the two. Fact: hyenas are neither dogs nor cats; they're their own species :D_**


	14. Chapter 13

_**A/N After becoming a fan of the movie, Osmosis Jones, I made an OC: a pet hyena for Thrax, named Almira. I decided to introduce her by telling her life story. Her picture can be found in my DeviantART gallery; I go as DarkraixCresselia there.**_

_**I own only Almira and any other characters you won't recognize. The ones you DO recognize from OJ are owned by Warner Brothers.**_

_**Alu In Chains: Oh yes, combine those two and her short temper, and look out!**_

_**Yeah, it'll be fun :D**_

_**Thank you :)**_

* * *

><p>Soon, we came upon the nose. There was a cartilage dam keeping mucus inside, and a building with several pressure valves. Thrax crouched on one knee and said to me, "Wait here."<p>

I nodded, sat down and watched as he climbed up the building and sliced his way through the ceiling. As I patiently waited, one of the germs, named Beauford, who was tall, thin and green, and had a brown hat, a white shirt, black pants and a brown vest, asked, "So, uh, you're de boss's pet?"

Raising one eyebrow, I nodded. "But you don't like no one else?"

Again, I nodded, narrowing my eyes. "How come?" Another germ, who had four spider-like legs asked.

I felt my right eyelid twitch. _Are these germs stupid? I can't talk! How could they possibly think I could tell them why I only trust Thrax? What, do they speak hyena or something?_

Before I could get too angry, I heard a familiar humming. The door that led inside the building was sliced open and burned away; behind it stood a smiling Thrax, who was wearing his sunglasses. "Now, get to work!" He snapped, gesturing for the germs to go in.

While they entered, I trotted in and stood by Thrax's side. As he scratched my ears and removed his glasses, the last germ, the round one with the dark gray sweater, remarked unimpressed, "_This _is your big plan? A sore throat? A stuffy nose? People are just gonna think you're-"

"A common cold." Thrax finished, grabbing the germ by the front of his sweater. "Until I make my move, that's precisely what I _want _them to think." He finished, tossing the germ away. Since Thrax and I had done this gig several times, I knew the drill already.

"Yo, check it out!" Beauford called out from the catwalk. "We got cops here!"

Thrax and I walked up onto the catwalk and looked through the window. Sure enough, two cops on the cartilage dam. An unusual pair; one was a white blood cell, while the other looked big and bulky, was red and yellow in color, and had a gun for a right arm. The blood cell was messing with a pollen pod. It slipped out of his arms and sailed to the back of the throat. I smirked as he jumped down and flattened himself to the ground. Wind and snot blew past like a hurricane, knocking the other cop to the ground. The two seemed to argue until the red and yellow fellow turned to the opposite side of the dam.

"So, uh, you want me to take care of 'em?" Beauford asked, cocking his gun.

"No." Thrax shook his head; he turned to the other two minions. "Hit all the pressure valves. They're about to blow the scene."

I chuckled as they did so. I knew what would happen: with all the pressure building up, the building would eventually explode, bursting the dam, and therefore causing a runny nose. My ears perked up as the warming siren started. Then the switch was flipped. I could feel the ground starting to shake.

"That's our cue." Thrax said. Immediately, the germs ran out of the building and piled into the car. I rolled my eyes at them as Thrax and I walked coolly out through a hole that was slashed in the window. As I climbed onto Thrax's back, gripping his shoulder, I looked down and saw that cell, looking up at us, looking both flustered and astonished. Thrax smirked as he put on his sunglasses. As the cell pointed his gun at us, Thrax kissed his burner claw and waved it at him; I waved my paw and winked, barely regrabbing Thrax's left shoulder as he took off. I looked back and grinned as the building and dam collapsed.

"Mission accomplished?" Thrax asked.

"Mm-hmm." I nodded; mission accomplished.

* * *

><p>Later, we arrived at our hideout: a warehouse in the ingrown toenail. Sighing, Thrax sat on a chair at a table. "So far, so good." He said as I walked in. "Got the sore throat and stuffy nose down. Now just gotta relax for a while, get 'em thinkin' it's just a routine common cold. And then," He bent down toward me, grinning in suspense. "When they least expect it," He suddenly pinched my nose between his fingers. "Gotcha!"<p>

Startled, I jumped back with a squeak. Thrax fell forward off of the chair and on his stomach, laughing his head off. He lifted his head, still laughing, and saw me sitting back on my backside with my hind legs sprawled out, my right paw supporting me, and my left rubbing my nose. Apparently, this was extremely funny to him, making him laugh harder. "You shoulda seen the look on your face!"

Not amused, I scowled at him. When he pushed himself up so he was sitting on his heels and noticed my scowl, he said, "Aww, c'mon, Baby Girl, ya gotta admit it was funny."

I rolled my eyes, yet smiled softly. _Ok, I guess it was a _little_ funny. _I stood on all fours, approached Thrax and rubbed my head against his chest. Chuckling, he patted my head, then laid his hand on my shoulder, using me for support as he stood up. He sat back down in the chair and crossed his legs. I climbed onto his legs, placed my crossed front paws on the table, and my head on my paws. Thrax chuckled again as he stroked my back. "What am I gonna do with you?" He asked rhetorically as the germs walked in. Beauford and Bruiser were arguing over who was smarter. "I was the one who got outta that sweat gland and avoided him first!"

"Yeah, but you were stupid enough to try and punch de boss while his back was turned." Beauford pointed out.

"How was I supposed to know he'd catch me? Or break my wrist?" Bruiser snapped back, rubbing his bandaged wrist tenderly. "'Sides you were the one who tried to pet his pet hyena!"

"Well, excuse _me _for not knowin' she'd bite me! Besides, Arach was the idiot who asked dat stupid question about why she didn't like no one but de boss."

"Don't drag _me _into this!" The spider-legged germ protested.

"Yer all idiots, now shut yer traps!" Thrax snapped. "Before I shut 'em for ya." He held up his burner claw, which was glowing threateningly. After I snapped my teeth, the germs finally settled their argument over a game of cards.

A couple of hours later, during which I had gotten up to stretch my legs and relieve myself, Beauford, who had gone to get the Daily Frank and came back, laughed as he read it. "Hey, Boss! Looks like your plan worked." He said as he threw the paper on the table. It slid to a stop near Thrax's arm. I glanced at it from my position on his legs; the headline was, "Hero Stops Cold", and the picture was the white blood cell, and big, red and yellow guy in front of the now-repaired dam.

"That's right." Thrax said in a triumphant tone as he toyed with a pollen on the table with his claw. "I got the city exactly where I want it." He chuckled as he flicked the pod across the table, causing it to go off, scaring a couple of germs. I merely watched it as Thrax stroked my back.

"So what about de cop and de pill?" Beauford asked. _Guess that's Big and Bulky._

Thrax brushed his dreadlocks back as he answered, "Well, let's just say if they give us a problem," He smirked as he twirled his claw around. "Fi-i-i-ire!" He stabbed the paper with his glowing claw and dragged it down. "Bow-bow-bow, bow-bow-bow, ow!" Then, stabbing and picking it up with his claw, he tossed it up in the air. I jumped up onto the table, grabbed it in my jaws and shook it back and forth furiously, growling. Then, just to scare the germs, I held the flaming paper in my jaws, giving them a wild look in my eyes. They jumped back, startled. Thrax simply laughed and patted my shoulders. "Atta girl."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN I decided Almira didn't need to be with Thrax all of the time, so I had her wait with the germs until Thrax "eliminated" the cells inside and opened the door before she rejoined him.**_

_**I can't remember what the one germ's name was, so I used Beauford, which is close. I rather like the name :)**_

_**I also added my own bits between Thrax leaving the nose and the scene where he reads the paper at the ingrown toenail; a little fluff between our favorite virus and hyena duo X3 I based Almira sitting on Thrax's lap while he stroked her on other villains stroking their cats; I'm not sure if I mentioned this before.**_

_**The ingrown toenail is another of my favorite Thrax scenes; especially when he "demonstrates" what will happen to Ozzy and Drix should they get in his way to the germs :3**_


	15. Chapter 14

**_A/N After becoming a fan of the movie, Osmosis Jones, I made an OC: a pet hyena for Thrax, named Almira. I decided to introduce her by telling her life story. Her picture can be found in my DeviantART gallery; I go as DarkraixCresselia there._**

**_I own only Almira and any other characters you won't recognize. The ones you DO recognize from OJ are owned by Warner Brothers._**

**_snow299: Thanks :)_**

* * *

><p>Later, Thrax announced he was going to the local club, the Zit. The germs had gone ahead to have fun until he came and was ready for the meeting. Later, Thrax and I were walking down the streets of Frank, with me walking on his left side. We stopped at a newspaper stand. Thrax picked a paper up and leaned back against the stand, one ankle crossed over the other, reading through it. I sat by his legs and looked around. It was obvious at first-glance that Frank didn't take very good care of himself, but it was more obvious inside of him.<p>

I looked up when Thrax said, "Accordin' to this, the white blood cell's name's Osmosis Jones." He chuckled a little. "Jones. Nice name; not too wild 'bout the first name though. Then the cold pill...Drixenol? I heard of his brand. It's a common cold pill." He laughed at this as I scratched behind my ear with my hind foot. "'Parrently they fell for the common cold heist. Too bad they don't know a cold pill ain't got no chance against us." He briefly scratched my head.

I laughed as well, attracting the red blood cell who ran the stand's attention. "Hey!" He exclaimed. "This ain't a library!"

"No worries, baby, I just got done." Thrax smirked, refolding the paper and placing it back on its stack. "And I got enough information to last." As he sauntered off, I followed him, but turned back and grinned evilly at the confused cell, showing my sharp, white teeth. I added a high-pitched sinister giggle, causing the cell to jump in surprise.

"Almira? C'mon, we're gonna be late."

I trotted after Thrax until I was by his side.

* * *

><p>As we walked down the streets, we saw a green virus. He had four arms and a tall head with two eyes; one on his forehead, and the other a little lower. He wore a white shirt, a purple jacket, dark purple pants, a gold medallion necklace, and a purple hat. "That's Chill, a flu shot." Thrax explained. He turned to the virus. "Yo, Chill."<p>

The virus jumped startled until he saw whom it was who spoke. "Oh, hey, Thrax." He grinned nervously, showing that he had a gold tooth. "Long time no see."

"Hey yourself, Chill." Thrax smirked, crossing his arms and playing with his chain. "You're lookin' well."

"Yeah." Chill nodded, chuckling nervously. I could tell he was afraid of Thrax. He glanced down at me. "'Ey, who's dis? She looks familiar."

"She's my baby girl, Almira." Thrax said, rubbing my head affectionately, causing my head to press against the side of his leg. "I got her from in this zookeeper guy, Jack."

Chill's eyes lit up. "Now I remember! She's de Flamin' Death! I seen one o' her fights! How'd _you _get 'er?"

At the mention of my old fighting name, I scowled and growled softly. Thrax scratched my head and answered, "Well, let's just say her owner wasn't treatin' her right, so after Almira, ahem, disposed of him, I took her in."

Chill looked nervously at me as I slowly grinned, showing my teeth. "Well, she looks good now. She seemed a bit on de thin side when I last saw 'er."

My ears perked up as Thrax's eyes narrowed. He grabbed Chill by the front of his jacket and pulled him up close so their faces were close. "So why didn't y'all say somethin'? Would've saved Almira a lot of pain and sufferin'."

I nodded with an indignant huff. "Hey, I didn't know if she was supposed to look like dat or whatever." Chill protested. "An' besides, I don't poke my nose anywhere it don't belong 'less it's about influenza. You know dat."

With a snarl, Thrax threw Chill to the ground and set his foot on his chest. He bent down, leaning on his bent knee, and said slowly, "Yer lucky I got a meeting to go to tonight. But next time you see somethin' that don't seem right, speak up. Even if it ain't 'bout 'influenza'." Standing up straight and keeping his foot on Chill, he walked off. Stepping on him, I followed Thrax, looking up at him curiously as he grumbled, "Didn't even report it. He's a flu shot! On the Immunity's side; he's _supposed_ to snitch on viruses! Then again, he hosts chicken pock fights, so he ain't all clean." He just shook his head, sighing. "Might as well not worry 'bout what he did or didn't do."

* * *

><p>Soon we came upon the Zit; it was big! There was already a line of about ten germs, so it would have taken a while to just get to the big, green, four-armed bouncer in the black sweater and hat. Notice I said "would have", wink-wink.<p>

Thrax, who seemed to have calmed down after the incident with the flu shot, just strolled along the outside of the line, humming his song (he told me once it was called "Fever") I trotted behind him, enjoying looking at the confused faces of the germs and viruses waiting in line out of the corner of my eye. I hadn't realized Thrax had stopped, or was stopped, so I bumped into his back. I walked around him so I was standing on his right.

The bouncer was standing in front of Thrax, all four arms crossed. "Sorry, pal. Gotta wait in line like the rest." He said in a gruff voice, not sounding sorry at all.

"Is that right?" Thrax asked slowly. He smirked down at me. "Y'hear that, Mira? We gotta wait in line. And when we have a meeting we're already late for."

I had to bite my tongue in order to not laugh. We weren't really late. We were early, in fact; the meeting wasn't for another fifteen minutes. Thrax just liked to go early for a drink and a little partying. He may not look like it, but he liked to relax and listen to some good tunage; I had caught him bouncing his foot, tapping his toes, and/or bobbing his head to the music from a radio or club several times, which amused me to no end. Me, I liked music, and sometimes I would dance as well as a quadruped germ could.

My thoughts were interrupted when Thrax spoke up again, "I don't suppose some carbs could persuade some quick entry?" He asked, pulling a stack of green-colored carbs, cell money that resembled human dollar bills out of his pocket, and held it up. He spread his fingers, making the carbs spread as well with a smirk and cocked eyebrow.

With a sigh, the bouncer took the money. "Alright, pal, you've twisted my arm." He stepped aside as the portal that led to inside the club opened.

"Which one?" Thrax smirked as he stepped inside until the bouncer grabbed his shoulder. "The dog's gonna have to wait outside."

I growled at this. _Again? Spit, I _hate_ being confused as a dog!_

"Shhh." Thrax hushed me; he turned to the bouncer, frowning slightly. "First of all, she's a hyena, _not _a dog. And secondly, she'll behave." To persuade even more, he took another five carbs out of his pocket. "That makes twenty carbs. That should satisfy, don'tcha think, baby?"

Scowling at the nickname, the bouncer took the carbs. "Fine. But she's your pet, you clean up after her."

"Fair enough." Thrax shrugged, patting his leg. "C'mon, girl."

I stepped in after him. The Zit was loud and alive with music, lights, and germs and viruses of all shapes, sizes and colors; I think there was even a cell or two, I couldn't tell. I always felt neutral about clubs; they were a great place if you wanted a drink and to have a good time, but the music was deafening unless you wore earplugs, the lights were blinding unless you wore shades, and for me, _way _too many people. I don't do so well in crowds, where the place was packed to the gills. It reminded me too much of the crowds in the arenas where I fought.

Luckily it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be; it was half as full. My only complaints were the noise and lights. Thrax didn't look too bothered though; he just sat on a couch with his arms spread across the back and his right ankle on his left knee. "Now we wait." He sighed.

I nodded as I climbed on and sat next to him. _Now we wait._

And we did for several minutes, in fact. While we did, I thought back on my life, like I often did. And I had thought about when I made that turn in the hyena to his mouth, how I thought it had been the biggest mistake I made in my life.

Well, now that I thought of it, had I not made that turn, I wouldn't have landed in Jack or had been caught by Mr. Preemer. Of course, because I had been caught and turned vicious, I had met Thrax. Because of him, my life was turned around, and I was living the better life. But, then again, as far as I know, _any _life was better than getting beat and starved and being forced to fight for my life.

I lay down and laid my head on Thrax's thigh. I felt his hand settle on my head and rub between my ears. I wagged my tail as he scratched between my bangs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN I decided to put in how Thrax found out about Ozzy and Drix; after all, how would he know Ozzy's name...or at least his surname?**_

_**I also added a little interaction with Chill the flu shot, so he has a way to know about Thrax and tell Ozzy about him. I thought it'd be an interesting twist to have him know about Almira's fighting days and not said anything about her condition.**_

**_It seemed like Thrax to bribe his way into a club without waiting in line; especially to get Almira in._**

**_In the next chapter, it will be when Ozzy meets Thrax ;)_**


	16. Chapter 15

**_A/N After becoming a fan of the movie, Osmosis Jones, I made an OC: a pet hyena for Thrax, named Almira. I decided to introduce her by telling her life story. Her picture can be found in my DeviantART gallery; I go as DarkraixCresselia there._**

**_I own only Almira and any other characters you won't recognize. The ones you DO recognize from OJ are owned by Warner Brothers._**

**_RavageThyCorpse: Here's the chapter :D_**

* * *

><p>I lifted my head from my position, which was still on Thrax's lap, when he stopped and lifted his hand. "While we're here, we might as well get a drink." He said, getting up.<p>

Nodding, I jumped onto the floor, stretched and followed Thrax to the bar. As Thrax and I climbed onto the seats, I remembered back when I first tried drink...

_I watched, curiously, as Thrax sipped a light green drink from a bottle. When he noticed me, he smirked. "Wanna try some?" He asked, swishing the drink around the bottle. There wasn't much left; it wasn't a very big bottle in the first place._

_I inched closer to him and sat up, sniffing at the bottle. It smelled sweet. "Well, ya better like it, 'cause I ain't drinkin' it after you've had yer mouth on it." He chuckled. "Open up."_

_I lowered my bottom jaw and tipped my head back a little. "Atta girl." He said as he placed the neck of the bottle on my lower jaw. He tilted the bottle up so the liquid ran onto my tongue and down my throat. It tasted sweet, but had a sharp aftertaste. I liked it, and wanted more. I gulped it down faster than the drink came out._

_"Take it easy!" Thrax exclaimed, taking the bottle back. "You're gonna get,"_

_"Hic!"_

_"Hiccups." He finished._

_"Hic! Hic!" I hiccupped as Thrax rubbed my back. Eventually I drank some water and held my breath, which cured my hiccups. But I never forgot that sweet, sharp taste._

"Two insulin shots, please." Thrax ordered, tossing two carbs onto the table.

"Comin' right up." The bartender nodded. He poured two glasses of the light green liquid and slid them to Thrax. "Enjoy."

"Thanks." Thrax nodded. He slid one glass closer to me. "Here's to settin' my record and gettin' in the medical books." He said, tapping his glass against mine. As he sipped his drink, I grabbed my glass with my teeth and tilted my head back just enough for the insulin to slowly pour into my throat. I gulped down the sweet, sharp drink hurriedly, forgetting what would happen if I did so. Sure enough, just as I set the glass down, I started hiccupping.

"What'd I tell ya?" Thrax scolded lightly. "Could we get a glass of water?"

Nodding, the bartender picked up a clean glass and poured some water into it from the sink. "Here ya are." He said, handing Thrax the glass.

"Thanks." Thrax held the glass up so it was near my mouth. On instinct, I opened my mouth so he could pour the liquid down my throat. After I had a couple of swallows, I held my breath for about twenty seconds before I slowly let it out. Then the hiccups were gone.

After a few more minutes, and after Thrax finished his drink, he stood up and said, "C'mon, five minutes 'till meeting time."

Nodding, I jumped off of the chair and followed him into the meeting room. It had a long table with a map of the body, and several chairs surrounding it. Thrax sat at the head of the table and set his hand on the table. I climbed onto his lap and set my chin on the table. As Thrax tapped the table with his claws and stroked my head, several germs and viruses came in. There were about eight, including our four henchmen. "Welcome." Thrax grinned as everyone sat down. "Normally I ain't one for introductions, but since this is a special occasion, I'll make an exception. The name's Thrax, Thrax Muerja. I'm a Muerte Roja virus; translates to the Red Death. This is my baby girl, Almira." He scratched behind my ears. "She's a hyena fever germ. Now I gotta warn y'all 'bout her, she don't take too kindly to strangers, and _will _bite."

As emphasis, I snapped my jaws, showing off my teeth and making a loud snap, startling everyone. "Now," Thrax nudged me off and stood up. "Let's get down to business." He took a pointing rod out of his pocket, extended it, and pointed to the map as he spoke, "My plan is simple: three teams will move through the cranial artery, and one through the nasal passage. We are goin' to the brain, baby! And we are gonna steal us one of these." He pinched a part of his chain, showing a bead to the crowd. "Now this little sucker comes from a place called the hypothalamus gland."

"Hippa-happa-watamus?" Someone interrupted. Thrax and I glared at a blue germ with long, thin arms, a single light-green eye, long hair like a palm tree, and wearing a white shirt, dark gray jacket and black pants. He ducked behind a germ as I growled.

"Hypothalamus." Thrax corrected slowly and patiently, tapping his pointing rod in his hand. "Hypothalamus." He tapped at the brain figure and continued, "Controls the temperature through the entire body. We are gonna march right in there, and we are going to take the prize! Then my man Frank's gonna heat up like a sidewalk on a summer day." Smiling, he tapped his pointer rod with his burner claw, causing it to burn and disintegrate. "Now, any questions?"

"Uh, yeah!" The blue germ raised his hand. "I got one! That hyena," He pointed at me. "She in this plan? Like, how does she, like, 'plug into' this plan."

I raised an eyebrow in surprise. _He doesn't mistake me for a dog, and he knows I'm a female. Finally, a non-stupid germ! It's almost too good to be true._

Thrax didn't seem to notice this though. "Ever since I adopted Almira, she's _always _been part of my plans. She contributes to 'em and helps out." He smiled down at me and scratched under my chin. "Don'tcha, Baby Girl?"

I panted happily as my tail wagged hard. "Yeah, you're my baby girl; Daddy's Baby Girl." He slowed down his scratching until he stopped altogether. "Now!" He snapped, making everyone jump. "Any more questions?" He smiled, glancing back and forth along the table. "No? Good. Now all of this is going down tonight," He said, planting his hands on the table and leaning down against them. "So I want everyone to be _prepared_!"

"Tonight?" The blue germ exclaimed. Then, using another germ as a puppet, he asked in an altered voice, "Uh, can we do it next week? Me and Mad Cow've got tickets to Wrestle Mania."

I scowled at the germ as Thrax pursed his lips briefly. "You see this?" He snapped, showing the hypothalamus bead again. "This here little DNA Bead comes from a little girl in Riverside California," As he talked, he walked around the table; I tagged along beside him. "Didn't like to wash her hands; took us three whole weeks." He grinned as he held up another bead. "And this one, nice lady in Detroit Motown; six days flat."

I smirked as the germs talked, impressed, and the blue germ's eye widened; I'm not sure if he was impressed or horrified though. "Then there's this ol' guy in Philly," Thrax continued, dragging his glowing claw along the table, which left an orange, bubbling trail. "We killed _him _in 72 hours. Yeah, I'm gettin' better as we go along, baby. But the problem is I never set a record!" He removed his claw and clasped his hands behind his back. "Until my man Frank, that is." He grinned. "We're gonna take 'im down in 48 hours; get my own chapter in the medical books!" He exclaimed.

I threw my head back and cackled like one of those cartoon villains until Thrax stroked my neck and chuckled, "Yeah, I think they get the point, Mira."

"Excuse me," The blue germ called above the conversing crowd and raising his hand. "Excuse me. I-I got one more question here."

Thrax and I slowly turned to him and glared at him, but this didn't faze him. "Is there anything that, say, a white blood cell could do to stop this evil plan?"

I raised one eyebrow, glancing at Thrax, who had his eyes narrowed in suspicion. _A white blood cell? Stop us? Why would he be asking that?_

"You know, hypothetically speaking, that is?" He concluded, chuckling nervously as Thrax and I approached him from behind.

"And, who're _you_?" Thrax asked curiously, laying his right hand on the germ's shoulder.

"Who am I?" He asked, surprised, as I eyed him from his right side. "Who am _I_? Uh, bad-bootie-shakin'-picka-nose-_is_," He said as Thrax and I rolled our eyes. "Yeah! That's who I am!"

_Oh really? Because it sounds as though, Badbootieshakinpickanosis, that you made that name up as you went along._

Thrax apparently didn't believe him either. "I never heard of ya." He said shortly, standing up. I followed behind him as he moved back to his chair.

The germ just wouldn't quit! "That's just 'cause you just got here. But you ask any one of these suckers; when it comes to illin' Badbootieshakinpickanosis stands above all the rest!" He slapped a germ in the face, mistaking him for a hand.

"Oh!" He exclaimed. "That hurts!" He slapped the blue germ in the back, making him fall flat on his face on the fable. A blue and black badge fell out of his vest, and his face morphed into,

_Osmosis Jones!_ My eyes widened in surprise. _Osmosis Jones, the idiot cell from the papers? Here?_

"Hey, that's no germ!" A real one exclaimed.

"That's a cop!" Another yelled as two of our men grabbed Jones by the arms, holding him still, no matter how much he struggled.

"Well, what do we have here?" Thrax smirked as he and I strutted towards Jones and leaned down to his level. "An officer of Frank's finest."

I smirked at the sarcasm in his voice. "Somebody lay down a towel," He called as he pointed his glowing burner claw dangerously close to Jones' face. "'Cause this's gonna be _messy_!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN It was an early idea for Thrax to give Almira a taste of drink. I thought it'd be cute that she gets hiccups if she drinks too fast, and has to drink water and hold her breath in order for them to stop.**_

_**I added some details before and in the middle of the meeting. It seemed logical Thrax would introduce himself, and ask if there were any questions. Plus, Ozzy said he "had one more question" I couldn't resist Thrax "baby-talking" a little, but scared the germs, "balancing" it out XD**_

_**I'll admit it, I love the little conversation between Ozzy and Thrax. I think he'd make me kinda nervous too, judging by how Ozzy add-libbed his name nervously while Thrax rolled his eyes XD Love that part. Especially when he said, "I never heard of ya." and Ozzy kept jabbering, eventually revealing himself.**_

_**Cliffhanger, I know. You all know what's coming next, if you know your movies well ;D**_


	17. Chapter 16

**_A/N After becoming a fan of the movie, Osmosis Jones, I made an OC: a pet hyena for Thrax, named Almira. I decided to introduce her by telling her life story. Her picture can be found in my DeviantART gallery; I go as DarkraixCresselia there._**

**_I own only Almira and any other characters you won't recognize. The ones you DO recognize from OJ are owned by Warner Brothers._**

**_RavageThyCorpse: Really? Cool :D I thought those both were cute too :3_**

* * *

><p>Suddenly, there was a loud crash behind us. It caused everyone, including Thrax and I to jump and turn sharply. It was that cold pill, Drixenol! He had blasted a hole through the door. He was bigger than I imagined, with a gun for a right arm, and a blue object with stalks and balls on his head. "Attention, germs," He announced loudly, holding his gun up. "You are surrounded!" Then, aiming his gun at us, he…started dancing? And chanting, "Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh uh-huh, surrounded!"<p>

"Yo, Hammer!" Jones growled through clenched teeth. "You can stop dancin'!"

The faces Jones, Thrax and I could tell you what we were thinking. Jones and Thrax had identical glares, but the former's said, "Stop dancing, you idiot!" and the latter's was, "Do you _mind_?" Me? I had a, "What the hell?" face.

When Drixenol realized what he was doing, he stopped immediately. With us distracted, Jones kicked us away and wriggled out of the germ's grip, joining his friend. As Thrax pushed germs up, I noticed the blue thing on the pill's head melting. To my surprise, it was that green germ I had met on the spit boat the previous day. When he saw us, he screamed and jumped away. All I could hear him yell was, "La Muerte Roja!" and, "La Hiena Feugo!"

I cocked my hard confused, but my eyes widened. Back at our hideout, I had researched Spanish words in a dictionary Thrax kept, and found out "hiena" meant "hyena" in Spanish. And I knew "feugo" was "fire", so the little guy called me, "The Fire Hyena"

I had also looked up, "perdóname"; it had two meanings: "spare me" and "excuse me". So back at the spit boat, when the germ said, "La hiena de la Muerte Roja! Por favor, Señorita, perdóname!" he was saying, "The hyena of the Red Death! Please, Miss, spare me!" _So he was referring to both Thrax and me, and was afraid of both as well. I wonder why I never made the connection until now?_

Shaking out of my thinking trance, I started toward the cell and pill, alongside the germs, until the cold pill took out a large, green grenade, saying something about, "For the most stubborn cold symptoms."

The germs and I froze with large eyes. _Uh oh, _not_ good! _We relaxed when we realized he couldn't get the grenade into his gun. "Darn...child-proof...cap!" He muttered.

"Get him!" Thrax snapped. The germs ran to Jones, while I leapt at Drixenol. He didn't stop trying to shove the grenade into his gun, but when I landed on his arm and tried to sink my fangs into him, he threw me aside. I landed hard on the ground, hitting my head against the wall. With a squeal, I passed out.

I slowly woke up to Thrax muttering, "Almira? Mira, wake up!" Groggily, I stood up in time to see Jones pull the plug out of the grenade and throw it to Thrax, the germs and me. It rolled towards our feet, blue bubbles coming out. Drixenol threw Jones and himself to the ground. The germs flinched back, and I buried my face into Thrax's coat.

*BOOM!* In a cold, blue explosion, the Zit was blasted into oblivion. I somehow found myself gripping Thrax's back as he clung to a flesh stalactite. I looked down and saw we were miles up off the ground. Squeaking with fright, I climbed up and onto his shoulders, ignoring his grunts, and curled around his head, accidentally brushing my tail into his face. "Get'yer tail outta my face!" He snapped, sneezing.

I nuzzled my snout against his cheek apologetically. He dropped his grip from the stalactite, and as we fell, he spread his coat. I moved so I was on his back, and we glided to the ground. Once we landed, we ducked into an alley. "Dammit!" He yelled, startling me as I climbed down to the ground. I rarely heard him swear; only when he was really upset. "That damn blood cell!"

I looked around and spotted two familiar germs. To my surprise, it was Beauford and Bruiser! _How'd they survive? Then again, if we could, I guess they could too._

I barked, earning their and Thrax's attention. "Boss!" Bruiser exclaimed as he and Beauford ran to us. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok!" Thrax snapped. "Pissed off, but I'm ok!"

"Uh…why are you upset?" Beauford asked stupidly.

I facepalmed in disgust. _Ohh, this ain't gonna be pretty._ I peaked between my fingers to see Thrax's right eye twitching, and his burner claw glowing just faintly. But he somehow managed to keep his temper. "Because that Immunity cell knows our plan." He said slowly. "And no doubt he's gonna tell the Immunity of us. Then we'll need to be _extra _cautious. See?" He tossed his hands, now realizing something was missing. "Crap, where's my chain?" He exclaimed, looking around.

Sniffing around, I spotted it glistening on the sidewalk where we had landed. _He must have dropped it._Looking around, I dashed away from the alley, grabbed it, spun around on my front paws, and ran back; all in about five seconds. I sat by Thrax's feet and pawed at his leg. When he saw the chain in my mouth, he sighed with relief. "Whooh. Baby Girl, you're a life-saver."

_Well, I wouldn't quite say _that_. _I thought to myself as he took the chain from my mouth and wrapped it around his wrist. "Alright, let's get back to the hideout."

Nodding, the germs and I followed him to the ingrown toenail. After a few hours, which consisted of running in and out of the shadows, as we passed a newspaper, I saw new papers. I stopped and read a cover: "Loser Cop Fired" And whose picture was on the front? Osmosis Jones!

Laughing to myself, I grabbed the paper and ran after the trio. I couldn't help but wonder why he was fired though.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN I'll admit Drix looked pretty ridiculous dancing and chanting while aiming his gun at the germs XD And Ozzy and Thrax both looked funny with their glares XD If you hadn't seen it already, I have that scene on DA, but with Almira added :) That way you can see how she "fits into" the scene. My username is DarkraixCresselia; the picture is called "Osmosis Jones Scene + Almira"**_

_**I couldn't quite tell what the germ was saying, so I just added what I KNEW he said, which was "La Muerte Roja!" and I added him saying, "La Hiena Feugo!" Which is "The Fire Hyena!"**_

_**It was an early idea to have Almira hanging off of Thrax's coat and to look down, squeak with fright, and climb up onto his shoulders. Later, I added her accidentally brushing her tail into Thrax's face, and him snapping at her to get it out of his face. My younger brother (he's 12, four years younger than me until April 22nd this year) suggested him sneezing.**_

_**Yeah, I added Thrax having a sailor mouth. I imagine him to be really frustrated after getting caught by an Immunity cell, no matter how cool he played it out.**_

_**The next Thrax scene in the next chapter is another one of my favorites :3**_


	18. Chapter 17

**_A/N After becoming a fan of the movie, Osmosis Jones, I made an OC: a pet hyena for Thrax, named Almira. I decided to introduce her by telling her life story. Her picture can be found in my DeviantART gallery; I go as DarkraixCresselia there._**

**_I own only Almira and any other characters you won't recognize. The ones you DO recognize from OJ are owned by Warner Brothers._**

* * *

><p>As soon as we entered our hideout, Thrax collapsed onto a chair. He laid his hand on his forehead for several seconds before sighing and brushing his dreadlocks back. "Well, <em>this<em>messes everything up." He huffed as I approached him. "The Immunity's probably lookin' for us as we speak."

I stood and placed my paws on his thigh, then dropped the paper on his lap. "Whatcha got there?" He picked up the paper as I backed away on four paws. After a few minutes of reading, a grin grew on his face. "Scratch that; only _Jones _knows of my plan." He said, tossing the paper back onto the floor.

I cocked my head, confused, as he stood up and ripped the curtain off of a large window, laughing. "What's so funny?" Bruiser asked.

"I dunno." Beauford shrugged. They glanced at me; I shrugged and shook my head. I wasn't so sure myself.

Thrax continued to laugh as he leaned on his hands against the window. "They're makin' this too easy!" He leaned down and against the window on one hand, and held his stomach with the other, as he laughed harder. Finally composing himself, he stood up and said to the germs, "You know, in all the bodies Mira and I've been in, no one has ever gotten wise to us, and now, for the first time," He jabbed the window a couple of times with his claw in emphasis. "An Immunity cell has figured out everything, and they don't believe him!"

While the germs only chuckled nervously, I laughed. _Oh my goodness, so _that's_ why he was fired!_

"Can you _taste _the irony in that?" Thrax chuckled, making me laugh more. The germs laughed as well until Thrax snapped, "Shut up!"

I immediately stopped and sat up straight, startled, as the germs quieted down. I glanced at them as Thrax continued, "What're you three laughin' at?" He shoved a box away from a car and pulled off a tarp, revealing a trunk of pollen pods. "Alright, we're back on schedule." He said as he began stuffing pods into his coat pocket. I jumped onto the car and grabbed one in my mouth, squeezing it like a toy.

"But Boss, we're the only ones left." Bruiser protested. "Maybe we should, incubate for a while?"

Seeing the glare grow on Thrax's face made me think only two words: uh oh. He turned sharply on his heel and pointed his glowing claw into Bruiser's face. "_You _incubate!" He snapped as I climbed to the floor and glared at the germs. I lived with Thrax long enough to know nothing will stand in his path to victory; nothing.

"I said 48 hours, and I'm gonna make my deadline!" He continued, lowering his claw as Bruiser and Beauford crouched down in submission, whimpering.

"B-b-but dere's only three," I growled as Beauford corrected himself, "_Four _o-o-of us! We can't get th-the bead a-a-and avoid Jones! He knows a-a-about our p-plan!"

"Hmmm." Thrax hummed, dimming his claw. "You're right, all four of us can't." He snapped his fingers as he sauntered to the door. I walked behind him, knowing where he was going with this. "That's why it'll only be the _two_ of us: me and Almira." He opened the door and exited. I sneered and giggled at the astonished looks on the germs' faces. _Suckers._

As soon as I was out, Thrax closed the door and locked it with his claw, igniting it at the same time; he still had a scowl on his face. As we walked away, the warehouse burst into flames. "Medical books aren't written about losers!" Thrax snapped.

I snorted in agreement. _That ain't how viruses get in the books; they keep their eyes on the prize. _My thoughts were interrupted as Thrax rubbed my head. "I guess we're flyin' solo, Baby Girl." He smirked. "Just like ol' times, huh?"

I nodded, smiling, as I remembered my first heist with Thrax a year ago. It went smoothly, just like this one would.

Boy, was I wrong…again!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN I know, a short chapter. I just couldn't think of enough to put in this, aside from the Thrax scene we see in the movie. The next one will be longer, I promise.**_

_**Like I said, this is another of my favorite Thrax scenes :D Especially when he's laughing at first, then he yells, "Shut up! What're you two laughin' at?"**_

**_You'll notice he kinda/sorta/a little yelled at Almira, as she was laughing along. I wanted to show that he doesn't always favor her; she gets in trouble sometimes. It just doesn't seem like Thrax to totally favor her, sparing her from punishments should she do something wrong. He's a bit soft on her because of her past, and because she sticks with him no matter what; he's just not totally soft._**

**_Recognize Almira's last quote? It was when she thought nothing could separate her and Thrax, then he had to leave. If you know _Osmosis Jones_, you'll know what she meant by she was wrong again ;)_**


	19. Chapter 18

**_A/N After becoming a fan of the movie, Osmosis Jones, I made an OC: a pet hyena for Thrax, named Almira. I decided to introduce her by telling her life story. Her picture can be found in my DeviantART gallery; I go as DarkraixCresselia there._**

**_I own only Almira and any other characters you won't recognize. The ones you DO recognize from OJ are owned by Warner Brothers._**

* * *

><p>It all started about an hour after Thrax decided we'd go solo. We arrived at the foot of the brain. Hiding in an alleyway, Thrax looked up at it and whistled, "For a stupid guy, he's got a big brain."<p>

I chuckled lightly at this. "And apparently he's goin' to some chicken wing festival in Buffalo, New York. Y'all know what that means? Hundreds of people to infect!" He laughed quietly, as to not attract attention. "I'm thinking of takin' the next body down in 36 hours, then 24, if that goes well." Looking outside, he nodded, "Let's go." He and I dashed outside, ducking from shadow to shadow until we were at a fence. "Mira, if you please,"

Nodding, I let loose a stream of fire, which burned the chain-link fence until there was a hole big enough for Thrax, who was at least twice my size, to get through. After he squeezed through, I jumped through and followed him to the elevators.

"This time we ain't takin' the elevators, stairs or even escalators." He winked as he led me underground to the underside of the elevators. I climbed onto his back, gripping his shoulders, as he sunk his claws into the underside of an elevator. "Goin' uuup." He said as we rose up. Looking through the clear windows, I could see a lot of Frank. Luckily, I didn't see a familiar blood cell or cold pill.

As soon as the elevator stopped, Thrax nodded up. I bent my head back and blew a small stream of fire on the floor of the elevator shaft in a circle, making a large plate-like part of the floor fall on my nose. I pushed it back up and onto the floor. I climbed out onto the now-empty elevator and held the "hold open" button as Thrax climbed into the elevator. "Good job." He nodded as he hurried out of the elevator. I scurried out before the doors could catch my tail and caught up to him. "Now for the most important room."

I smirked as we walked down the hall to the door leading to the hypothalamus chamber. Thrax burned down the door in no time flat. "Hey, um, you two can't come in here." A brain cell said sternly.

Thrax just chuckled, holding his chain in his fingers as he grabbed the cell and threw him at the hypothalamus chamber. It electrified him on contact, and he exploded. I tackled the other cell, bit at his neck and threw him onto the desk. The buttons electrified him, but he didn't explode. Then I joined Thrax as he approached the chamber, humming. "Baby, you are lookin' fiiine today." He drawled, smirking and adjusting his sunglasses. He shoved his glowing claw into the membrane. It exploded, making us cringe back and cover our eyes. There was a large hole, revealing spinning beads. Thrax leaned in, holding his hand up like a viper, ready to strike. "Hmmmmmm-yeah!" He grabbed a blue bead and pulled it out.

"Yeah." He chuckled as he held the bead near his chain. It sucked it in on contact. As the numbers of the temperature began rising, we left the room. Thrax began to chuckle evilly. "All we gotta do now is get outta here. Medical books, here I come!" He laughed.

I threw my head back and cackled alongside him. Suddenly, alarms began to blare. I looked around with wide eyes. _Aww no, now what?_

Thrax was probably thinking that as well as he removed his sunglasses, glaring. We ran down the hall until I spotted a door to our right. I stopped, but Thrax kept going. "Wuff!" I barked. He backed up, turned around and followed me into the door. We failed to see it read, "Subconscious: Authorized Cells Only."

Thrax and I pressed our ears against the door, waiting as the cells passed right by. We exchanged victorious smirks until Thrax happened to glance at the rest of the room. He straightened up in surprise as he pushed his glasses onto his forehead. "Huh?"

I looked, and my eyes widened. There were screens _everywhere_, and they were all black-and-white movie screens. I didn't quite realize where we were until too late; this was the place where bad dreams and memories were stored and played as horror movies in theaters.

Apparently Thrax realized this. "Wait, wait-wait." He muttered as we walked down the halls, looking around. I was getting kind of freaked out at the memories and nightmares this dude had. Scratch that; I was getting _really _freaked out! Apparently Thrax was as well. A woman on a screen yelled, "Get out!"

"No, I can't," Thrax muttered, sounding nervous as he spun around, looking kinda scared. I pressed my body against his legs, bending my ears back in fright. Thebes saw a screen where Frank was in a classroom with kids…wearing nothing but a shirt and underwear.

"What the-huh?" Thrax looked, flabbergasted at that memory…or was it a nightmare? My eyes widened in horror as I buried my face in his coat. I almost never noticed when he bolted for the door until he was gone. I looked at the screen and saw it was burning. I looked to my left and saw the last of Thrax's coat as he ran back the way we came. I ran after him, _not _wanting to be in Frank's freaky subconscious mind anymore. I crashed into the door as it was slammed shut. Pressing my ear against it, I heard Thrax saying something about Frank being, "Sick before I even got here." Then I heard footsteps.

_No! He's leaving me! No, come back! _Growing frightened, I frantically scratched at the door, whining as though a monster was in the room. When the door opened, I dove out and fell to the floor, covering my eyes with my paws and shaking.

"Aw, did those, memories and nightmares scare you, Baby Girl?" Thrax asked, laying a hand on my back.

Whining, I nodded. "Yeah, freaked me out too. But that ain't the Almira I know."

I looked up at him, confused. "The Almira I know would face those horrors and growl." He explained. "Now, I want y'all to do Big Daddy Thrax a favor and face that door and growl."

Not getting to why this was necessary, I stood up, faced the door and growled; since I was still nervous, it was a small one. "Ok, that's good." Thrax nodded. "Now louder."

"Grrrr."

"Louder."

"Grrrrrr."

"Louder!"

"Grrrrrr!"

"LOUDER!"

I opened my mouth wide and let loose a fierce growl, "GRRRR!" I stood there panting.

"Good job." Thrax petted my head. "Now c'mon, we gotta split." I followed him as we ran.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN I had a bit of trouble figuring out how Thrax could get under the elevator in order to hold onto it from underneath, but I think I got a decent explanation. There was also the trouble of how he'd get out. So I had Almira make a hole in the elevator floor for them to get out of. I think that's what Thrax would do had he been alone.**_

**_I love his line, "Baby, you are lookin' fiiine today!" I think that's his most popular line, next to, "Careful, I'm contagious."_**

**_I love the scene in the subconscious mind. When I first saw it, I thought, "If it scares the villain, it MUST be scary!" My favorite line was, "Whooh! This cat was sick before I even got here." I also LOVE the face he makes when he sighed; someone on DeviantART had a pic of him like that, and made him say, in comic style, "Man, my eyes hurt." Or something like that XD Now that's what I think he's thinking when I see him with that face XD_**


	20. Chapter 19

**_A/N After becoming a fan of the movie, Osmosis Jones, I made an OC: a pet hyena for Thrax, named Almira. I decided to introduce her by telling her life story. Her picture can be found in my DeviantART gallery; I go as DarkraixCresselia there._**

**_I own only Almira and any other characters you won't recognize. The ones you DO recognize from OJ are owned by Warner Brothers._**

* * *

><p>When we rounded a corner, there was a female estrogen cell. She was light violet with a purple dress. She was talking with several guard cells. Glancing up at Thrax, I saw he had a pervy grin on his face. <em>He's got a plan…well, he's got <em>something_._

The cell came running to us and crashed into Thrax with a scream. "Hiii, baby." He grinned.

When the cell gasped, Thrax grabbed her shoulder, spun her around and held her against his chest with his right arm. The guard cells saw us, but didn't fire. "What are you waitin' for?" The cell snapped as Thrax lifted her off of her feet and I stood up in front, growling. "Shoot them!"

_Why is it in regular conversation, I'm ignored, but when we're being threatened, I'm included?_

Thrax held his glowing claw to her face and snapped, "If you follow me, she dies!" Then he turned and ran towards a window. I followed right after and jumped on his back just as his feet left the ground, and we burst through the membrane window and fell fast towards the ground. The cell girl, screaming, clung to Thrax tighter than a limpet, wrapping her arms around his chest and her legs around his waist. He opened his coat and we slowed down immensely. As we glided to the ground, the cell looked over Thrax's shoulder and at me. I grinned, showing my teeth, and giggled. _Hiii, baby._

The cell shivered and looked away.

* * *

><p>As soon as we landed on a road, with a car speeding towards us, Thrax held the cell, who we found was named Leah under his right arm, reached out and pulled the red blood cell driver out of his car and tossed him over the bridge. Suddenly, Immunity cars came rumbling past us on either side. They skidded to a stop and spun towards us.<p>

"Put me down!" Leah screeched, thrashing around in Thrax's arm. Not listening, he threw her into the car as she screamed. "Get in!" He snapped.

I jumped in and scrambled into the passenger's seat as Thrax sat in the driver's seat. Taking hold of the steering wheel with his right hand, he shoved his burner claw into the ignition cover, making it glow orange. Soon, the car morphed into what looked like a bright orange racecar, with find and a long, pointed nose. It moved like one too: really fast. Heck, it literally left the road glowing.

As we sped through the traffic, I heard the radio announce, "All units! All units! We have a hostage situation involving the mayor's aid."

I perked my ears up at this. _The mayor's aid, huh? Interesting._

Apparently Thrax was thinking the same thing. He turned back at Leah, grinning charmingly. "So, yer in cahoots with the mayor, huh baby?"

Leah wordlessly punched him in the jaw. I turned around sharply so I was gripping the side and headrest of the chair, growling savagely. Leah gasped softly as I bared my teeth, drooling slightly. "Almira, lay off." Thrax said, rubbing his sore jaw. "It'll probably just bruise. _And_ she won't try that again," He glared out of the corner of his eye at Leah. "_Will_ you?"

She quickly shook her head. I turned around with a huff. Thrax wiped the drool off of my lip, saying, "And don't drool." He regrabbed the wheel as he nearly crashed into another car. He swerved around and pounded the horn. "Get outta my way!" He yelled. He stuck his head out of the window and screamed, "Get the hell outta my way, road hogs!"

I stuck my head out the other window and growled loudly at the cars we were passing. I sat back, leaned back against the chair and smiled. _Uvula, here we come._

* * *

><p>Soon, we stopped by the throat. Thrax and I jumped out after seeing there were no cars. He regrabbed Leah, and we made our way to the elevator, which led up, sideways and down the uvula. As we stood in the elevator, she kept kicking around. Finally, she managed to kick me in my right leg. If you remember correctly, that was the leg that had a very very <em>very<em> slight almost-unnoticeable limp, but it still hurt. I yelped and collapsed on it.

Thrax grabbed Leah around the throat and shoved her against the door, holding his claw to her face. "I was patient before," He snarled. "But my patience is wearin' thin. You punch me, or kick Almira again, and I'm _really_ gonna letcha have it! Understand?"

"Oh, yeah!" She nodded quickly. "I understand perfectly! No punchin' you, or kickin' Elmira,"

"_Al_mira." Thrax corrected; I glared at Leah. _My name's not so hard to pronounce!_

"Right, Almira." Leah grinned nervously.

Still not looking amused, Thrax reheld her around the middle with his right arm and stood up straight. I got up from my sitting position, carefully standing on all fours. Soon, we arrived in the uvula. Leah started struggling again. "Lemme go!" She yelled as Thrax and I walked out and recoiled in disgust. _What's with all the red fog? And what the hell is that smell?_ "Hey, hey, watch the hands, buddy!"

"Now, hold up," Thrax said absentmindedly, looking around curiously.

"You better put me down!"

Thrax and I walked around, looking around and trying not to inhale through our noses. "What is that nasty smell?" He asked rhetorically as Leah continued to struggle.

"Cherry," A familiar voice sounded. The cold pill, Drixenol, came out from the fog. "_Wild_ cherry." He aimed his gun at us. "Now let her go."

Leah nearly got away, but Thrax had her by the hand. He pulled her to him and held her close to his chest, clamping his hand over her mouth. "Why?" He grinned, as he pointed his burner claw at her and she gripped his arm in her hands. "So you can ice us again?"

I chuckled, grinning evilly. _Fat chance, buddy-boy._

"No!" Another familiar voice snapped. "So _I_ can!" Suddenly, Osmosis Jones popped up in front of us, grabbed Thrax's left wrist and kneed him in the stomach. Grunting in pain, Thrax let Leah go and held his stomach with his right hand. Jones grabbed her, let Thrax's wrist go and jumped and slid back and away.

"Virus con Dios!" Thrax and I looked up in time to see Drixenol shoot twice at us. Thrax and I tried to jump away, but we were hit. I yelped as I felt sheer cold on my right hind leg. I looked back to see it was in a block of ice. At a pained groan, I looked up and saw Thrax gripping his left wrist; which was frozen stiff!

When he saw his burner claw useless, he gasped, grabbed my collar and pulled me back into the fog, away from Drixenol, who was shooting all over the place. It was a wonder we didn't get hit again.

"Come out, come out, wherever you two are." Jones called out.

Thrax and I backed up towards the window, our appendages still frozen. "I ain't got time for this." He growled. With a grunt, he spun around and swiped his frozen claw through the membrane, slicing it open. He and I smirked back at the cells victoriously as the fog blew out, making our vision clearer. Then there was a noise behind us. Thrax and I turned around, only to shield our eyes against the bright light coming from a helicopter. "This Frank PD," A voice from the helicopter yelled. "We have you surrounded. Surrender at once!"

"Give it up, Thrax!" Jones snapped. "You're busted! You _and_ your mutt!"

"Hand over the bracelet." Drixenol added, cocking his gun.

"Y'all are makin' this too easy." Thrax chuckled, pulling out all the pollen pods he could carry in one hand from his pocket.

"Pollen?" Drix exclaimed.

"Check this out!" Thrax chuckled as I winked; he threw the pods as hard as he could towards the helicopter. They extended, and when they touched the spinning helicopter blades, they were chopped into little pieces. We could feel Frank inhaling to sneeze. I climbed onto Thrax's back as he jumped up. "Enjoy the funeral, boys!" He laughed as he stuck his feet into the pockets of his coat.

I waved my paw at the dumbfounded cells and cold pill. "Hee-hee." I giggled. _Bye-bye. _Thrax turned himself around, and we sailed towards the teeth. When Frank sneezed, we were blasted out of his mouth and into some sort of hospital.

"We're home free, Baby Girl!" Thrax chuckled. "It's smooth sailin' from now on."

I nodded in agreement, but heard something whizzing towards us. When I turned my head to look, to my shock, whom did I see? Osmosis Jones speeding like a bullet…right…towards us!

I barked out a warning; Thrax turned his head and glared at Jones. Before he could move, Jones crashed into us, and we all fell into liquid.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN I think this might be one of my longest chapters.**_

_**EVERY Thrax fangirl LOVES his, "Hiii, baby." scene. I love the quote and face he makes afterwards myself.**_

_**I wondered how Thrax could hold onto Leah and open his coat at the same time. He can stretch it vertically with his feet in the pockets, yes, but he still needs to stretch the coat horizontally. So, based on a comment in a video (I think) I saw, I had Leah hold onto him as they fell.**_

**_I added my own bits in the car chase scene; Thrax yelling at everyone to get out of his way was inspired by a pic on DeviantART called, "Thrax road rage" by acidshadows._**

**_I gotta admit, I laugh when Leah snaps, "Hey, hey, watch the hands, buddy!" Me and my younger sister joke that, "Either his claws were hurting her, or he had his hand somewhere it shouldn't have been." XD_**

**_I love when Thrax says, "What is that nasty smell?" I guess he doesn't like cherry XD I'm not sure what Ozzy did to make Thrax let go. Watching the scene carefully, I saw Thrax put a hand on his stomach, so I had Oz knee him in the stomach._**

**_I didn't want Almira to escape being frozen, so I had her right hind leg (the one with the very-slight-almost-unnoticeable limp) frozen as well._**

**_My other favorite line was, "Enjoy the funeral, boys!" I also like it when he's jumping up backwards._**

**_Well, we all know what's next :(_**


	21. Chapter 20

**_A/N After becoming a fan of the movie, Osmosis Jones, I made an OC: a pet hyena for Thrax, named Almira. I decided to introduce her by telling her life story. Her picture can be found in my DeviantART gallery; I go as DarkraixCresselia there._**

**_I own only Almira and any other characters you won't recognize. The ones you DO recognize from OJ are owned by Warner Brothers._**

**_RavageThyCorpse: Thanks :D I love it too :3 Yeah, after the fight, this isn't my favorite part of the movie :(_**

* * *

><p>Looking around, I could see we were on an eye, and we were still in the hospital, with Frank in not-so-good condition.<p>

Thrax and I burst out of the liquid with a loud growl, facing Jones. "Ya just don't know when to quit, do ya, Jones?" Thrax snapped before freezing and lifting his hand. We both looked at it in shock; it was still frozen.

While Thrax was distracted, Jones punched him in the cheek. When he stood there with a gloating look on his face, Thrax punched him back in the face. He tried to swipe him across the face with his frozen hand and punch him twice, but Jones ducked, avoiding all three blows. After avoiding another punch, Jones head butted Thrax in the stomach, making him bend down slightly with a grunt. He walked forward, trying to slash Jones, first with his good hand, then his frozen. Jones ducked back both times and kicked Thrax in the chest, making him stagger backwards a few steps. He tried a roundabout house kick, but Jones jumped up. Then Thrax managed to kick him in the side, making him roll back. He got right back up, avoided another swipe from Thrax, jumped on his bent knee, kicked him in the chest, then did a big one upside the chin. I cringed. _Oooh, that's _gotta_ hurt!_

With a yell, Thrax spun around and hit Jones across the face with his frozen hand; deciding to stop acting as though I was invisible, I managed to kick Jones in the groin at the same time with my hind feet. He went flying away with a twisted neck.

I noticed with the kick, the ice on my leg got shattered. Looking up, I saw Thrax flexing his now-unfrozen hand. Exchanging a grin, he said, "You know what, Jones? You want this chain so bad," He took hold of his chain in both hands and stretched it taut. He and I walked towards Jones, who sat up and untwisted his neck, from behind. "Big Daddy Thrax is gonna let you have it." He wrapped the chain around Jones' neck and pulled both ends up high, choking the cell.

"Looks good on you, Jones." Thrax grinned as said cell gasped. "You wear it well!"

I laughed, noticing Thrax looking a tad-bit crazy in the face. As Jones thrashed around, Thrax continued, "Shame you had come this far from home just to die!" I heard a whooshing sound. Looking back, I saw the eye we were on was starting to blink. My own eyes widening, I pawed at Thrax's leg. Looking over his shoulder, he screamed and shoved Jones in front of him, as if he could protect him. We went flying back as the eye blinked. We fell on its eyelashes.

I nearly fell off, but I grabbed the lash with one paw. Sinking my claws in, I pulled myself up. Looking to my left, I saw Thrax sliding down the lash backwards, holding on with his claws and digging in with his toes. Once we were on the lash and safe, we met up. He glanced at his hands, eyes widening. "That miserable cell's got my chain!" Thrax exclaimed.

Looking around, I saw Jones on the tip of the eyelash. "Wuff!" I barked, pointing towards him. Once Thrax saw him, he and I ran towards him. We didn't notice the eyelash jerking down several times. Had we, our fate might have been different.

Suddenly, we were right behind Jones, Exclaiming, he turned so he was on his back; at the same time, Thrax shoved his burner claw through the cell's chest. As he crouched down over Jones' lower torso, I stood behind him with my front paws on his back and my head over his left shoulder. I noticed Jones had Thrax's chain in his hand, but I guess its rightful owner didn't.

"Can you feel the heat, Jones?" Thrax chuckled evilly, his hair falling in his face. "Too bad you won't be here, to see me break my record, when I take down Frank's pretty little girl." He and I grinned mega-evilly at him as I chuckled darkly.

Glancing down, Jones smirked up at us, "She ain't goin' down,"

"Huh?" Thrax and I looked down in confusion. We realized now Jones had made a hole in his chest, avoiding Thrax's claw, and that Thrax had buried his hand deep into the lash…and he couldn't get it out!

"_You_ are!" Jones finished.

"What!" Thrax gasped worriedly. He took hold of his wrist and pulled as hard as he could, grunting frantically. But his hand was buried deep; he couldn't get it out! I glanced, very worried between Jones and Thrax's hand. When I saw Jones, he split himself from the hole up to his head, slithered back under Thrax and my legs, avoiding us. Looking back, we saw as Jones ran up the lash, he "sewed" himself together; and he still had the chain! I made to go after him, but froze at, "Mira! Help!"

I looked back to see Thrax's terrified face. I had never seen him so scared. Glancing at an escaping Jones for a moment, I ran back to Thrax, grabbed the back of his coat in my mouth and pulled as he pulled his wrist. He let it go and looked back at Jones. "Noooo!" He yelled as Jones ran off.

But for once his chain wasn't his main priority; he had to get his hand unstuck! Setting his right foot by his wrist, he regrabbed it and tugged as hard as he could; at the same time, I pulled his coat back, starting to grow very scared. I jumped when the lash jerked down. "Spit!" Thrax exclaimed, not ceasing his pulling. "It's a falsie!"

_Gee, you think?_ He and I tugged as hard as we could, but before we knew it, the lash fell from the human's lower eyelid, and I found myself gripping it for dear life, with Thrax still stuck as it fell, with us screaming, towards a small beaker of liquid…alcohol!

As we fell towards the cup of alcohol, my life flashed before my-wait, this was where I started. Well, the story's almost over, so I guess I better finish it.

Apparently as soon as the lash fell into the alcohol, Thrax managed to get his hand unstuck. But as if by fate, the lash had turned itself over in midair so we were submerged in the alcohol. As I swam towards the surface, pain shot through my entire system. It felt like thousands of needles poking themselves deep into my skin. I whined in pain as I broke the surface; the cool air only made the pain worse.

When I looked to my right, my eyes widened in horror; Thrax was struggling to stay afloat, screaming in pain. His skin and hair had turned to shades of green. As he struggled to stay above water, looking as though he was drowning, he sunk. His left hand stuck out of the water, the burner claw glowing. Then it dimmed as the hand sunk.

I started to sink as well. With what-little vision I had, I saw Thrax's body sinking very slowly. I realized he couldn't be saved; _I_ couldn't be saved. Jones had won. He had the chain, and Frank would survive. Thrax and I? We lost.

With that thought in mind, I let myself go limp. I felt my life slip away as I sunk in the alcohol; the poison of germs and viruses…

* * *

><p>So that's my story. I started out a normal germ in a body, got coughed into a human, was abused for the first year of my life, tamed and saved by Thrax the Muerte Roja virus, and after a year, we tried to take down a regular body…but died failing.<p>

Now you know why I am who I am; why I act like I do. It was because I had a bad past. Your other favorite villains, or even normal dogs could be victims as well. You just never know. So next time you see a villain bent on killing, or a vicious dog tied up in a yard, please stop and think about why they act like that; they may just surprise you…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN I took great detail in the battle; it's another of my favorite Thrax bits.**_

**_Ahh, the infamous "Thrax Rape Face", every Thrax fangirls' most favorite part :3 I guess I'm one of them; I just giggle whenever I see it._**

**_I hate that part of the movie where Thrax dissolves :'( You can really feel the pain in his screams. I might have changed it a tad to where his body SLOWLY dissolves, but not much._**

**_You think this is the end? Think again :D While writing, I thought up a good plotline for my next OJ fanfic, Osmosis Jones 2: The Enemy is Alive and Well. And guess who are in it? Thrax and Almira :D So I'll be posting an extra chapter; an alternate ending, showing both Almira's POV, and a sneak peek of my next story. Stay tuned ;)_**


	22. Alternate Ending

**_A/N After becoming a fan of the movie, Osmosis Jones, I made an OC: a pet hyena for Thrax, named Almira. I decided to introduce her by telling her life story. Her picture can be found in my DeviantART gallery; I go as DarkraixCresselia there._**

**_I own only Almira and any other characters you won't recognize. The ones you DO recognize from OJ are owned by Warner Brothers._**

**_RavageThyCorpse: XD Well, thank you very much :) And I'm glad you like Almira so much. I'll try and get working on it soon._**

**_Soup-chan. Yeah, I know. I try and add my own touches. I just really like the movie, and some scenes fitted into this story._**

**_I know, I have trouble keeping characters IN-character; Thrax is a tough one. But I guess a bit of OOCness adds a few surprises as well :)_**

**_Well, thanks :) I was raised to try and write and speak with good grammar, so it kinda comes natural to me. I had a bit of trouble with how Thrax spoke, and I was kinda nervous. But I'm glad it was acceptional :) Thanks for the constructive criticism; I appreciate it :)_**

* * *

><p>I let myself go limp…but didn't feel anything. Confused, I opened my eyes. I was still in the alcohol. It took me several seconds to realize I wasn't dying.<p>

Looking to my right, I saw Thrax's body, still sinking. Not knowing whether he was dead or alive, I swam towards him, wincing at the pain still in my limbs, grabbed his coat in my mouth, turned myself around, and swam towards the edge of the glass. I felt his arms slowly wrap themselves tightly around my neck, but not too tightly so they choked me. _Thank heavens; he's still alive!_

Finally I reached the edge of the glass. I thrust my right paw out of the alcohol and onto the glass, gripping it with my claws. Pulling myself up, I gripped the glass with my left paw; in the process, my head stuck out of the liquid. My bangs fell limp past my eyes. I detached my right paw and thrust it up higher. I did the same with my left until I was at a slow rhythm. Left-right-left-right. All the while, I kept Thrax's coat tight in my jaws, and he never let go of my neck.

As I slowly climbed up, my chest came out of the liquid, followed by my lower torso and Thrax's stomach, my legs, and finally Thrax's legs. I picked up the pace, but it was hard. I was aching all over, and Thrax was heavy. When my clenched-closed eyes parted open, I saw my normally red and orange foreleg was green and dark green. Trying to not be too startled, I continued my slow trek to the top of the glass. I slipped a couple of time, but managed to regain my grip. I could feel the alcohol dripping off of me; hopefully it was dripping off of Thrax as well.

After what seemed like endless hours, the top of the glass was within my sights. Feeling new energy, I pulled myself up as fast as I could; I used my hind feet as well. Finally my paw gripped the edge of the glass. I pulled myself over and crawled a few feet away to ensure Thrax was all the way on. I gently rolled him off of my back so he collapsed on his side beside me. Shaking, I fell to the ground. I could feel the rest of the alcohol dripping off of my fur as I coughed and groaned in pain.

Suddenly, something heavy landed on me between my neck and back. I jumped in surprise, but saw it was Thrax's arm. He was looking at me, smiling weakly. "Good girl." He whispered hoarsely. "I said this once, and I'll say it again: Baby Girl, yer a life saver." He laid his head down with a sigh.

Crawling towards him, I laid my ear against his chest. I could feel it move as he breathed. I sighed with relief. _He's still alive. He's gonna be ok._ I laid my head on my paws with a sigh. As we waited for a human to pick up the cup so we could board it and incubate, only one word ran through my mind, and probably Thrax's as well:

Revenge…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN I came up with this while thinking up the plot for OJ 2, and so I decided to use the scene where Thrax and Almira make their return in this in Almira's view, since OJ will be in third-person view, like most of my stories are.**_

**_When I think of Almira's paw shooting out of the alcohol, dramatic music comes to mind XD_**

**_Well, this story was pretty successful; over a thousand hits! I'd like to thank everyone who favorited:_**

**_vixen1991  
>snow299<br>Rubi13  
>RavageThyCorpse<br>Lyisle Lualdi  
>FrankSinatra24<br>AnimeWolf101_**

**_Everyone who put this in their Alerts:_**

**_snow299  
>RavageThyCorpse<br>AnimeWolf101_**

**_And everyone who reviewed:_**

**_RavageThyCorpse  
>Soup-chan<br>Alu In Chains  
><em>****_snow299  
><em>**

**_Thanks everyone :D _**


End file.
